Bring me that Horizon
by Miss PhoenixSong
Summary: Jack is on the search for a way of freeing the Black Pearl from the bottle, alone. What happens when his boat crashes on an island, in a heavy storm? Who saves him? Will his life be the same after that? Set after On Stranger Tides...Jack, OC. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Washed up the shore

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the character Captain Jack Sparrow and other pirates belonging to Disney. I just own the characters born out of my imagination and the concept.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning on the isla-de-roserta island and she was taking a morning walk on the coastal edge. She liked the feel of morning sun's rays and loved the vision of the sea, sky and trees that her home island provided. Specially the sea. She had always loved the sea. The beautiful blue waters, the colours reflected in the sea water, even the salty air. All has fascinated her since childhood. Ever since she had gone for her first pirate voyage with her father at the age of 8. She had always loved the sea, especially for the freedom it provided. She was 28 now and she longed for that freedom again. But her father had retired from the pirate life now, and she had responsibilities here. Plus she hadn't found anyone whose crew she would like to join, except for maybe the most famous pirate Captain of all the Caribbean islands. The pirate about whom she had heard a lot, a pirate whom she idealised. A captain who had done some great works.

She really wanted to go to the waves soon. And she knew that she would do it someday soon. She really hoped that, soon she would find some pirate captain whose crew she would love to join. She smiled at the fresh morning air and sun happily at this thought. She was about to turn away having decided that today's walk was enough, when something at a distance caught her eye. Curiously she walked ahead and she gasped audibly watching the scene in front of her.

There were withered remains of a boat scattered over the beach and amidst that, a man lay unconscious face down on the sandy beach. He must have lost control of the boat in yesterday night's storm and washed over to the shore. But looking at the state of his boat, she was really afraid of what state he will be in.

She quickly walked over to the man and bent over him to observe. He was a pirate she noted from his appearance. He had numerous small cuts on his body. She heaved a sigh of relief when she realised that, he was breathing softly as his back was rising and dropping rhythmically. She reached over to his waist and slowly turned him over.

'Huh..', she again gasped audibly. But this time it was due to the fact that she was both relieved and scared for this man. Relieved that he was alive and scared because he was badly injured. And the reason she felt this was because she recognised the man. He was none other than the most famous pirate of the Caribbean islands, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack tried to open his eyes and felt a sharp pain shoot in his head as his head moved. He snapped his eyes shut. His head felt dizzy. He slowly opened his eyes again, blinked several times so as to adjust to the vision around him. He looked around without moving his head and tried to make sense of his surrounding. He was as far as he could discern, in a brightly lit bedroom. _Where am I?_ he thought. _The last I remember I was in my boat, trapped in a storm! And now I am in a bedroom?!_ He quirked an eyebrow in question at his situation. Just then he heard some movement outside the door. He quickly shut his eyes and laid down comfortably acting like he was still sleeping. He didn't know where exactly he was and the person outside the door was friend or enemy. After all he was a pirate he had lot of enemies throughout the Caribbean islands. True he was in a comfortable bedroom right now, but it can be of one of his foes. It is also likely that he was brought here just so that he could be arrested after he wakes up.

He just laid there patiently listening as the door opened and someone moved in. By the movement he could tell that it was a woman. The actions were careful and soft and subtle, guys didn't move that way. She came close to his bed and he resisted the urge to open his eyes to have a look. But he noiselessly moved his hand under the blanket to grip his small dagger that was under his belt and again waited patiently. There was a sound of a tray being kept at the table beside the bed. Just then he felt a soft hand touching his forehead, maybe to check his fever. The touch felt so relaxing, that for a moment he wanted to give in to the urge of falling asleep again. But he knew he was in an unknown territory, and the woman beside him was friend or foe he didn't know. So he quickly grabbed the hand and turned her around sitting up himself, so that she sat, her back pressed against him and his hand was holding her neck in a grip. His other hand held the dagger near her neck. She gasped as she was startled by his action. But she calmed down as she heard his voice.

'Who are you?', he asked urgently in a gruff whisper. She smiled lightly as she realised how alert he was even in his injured state.

'Is this the pirate's way of behaving with your host?', she asked teasingly.

'I asked who are you love? And where am I?', he asked again threateningly.

'Relax Captain Sparrow', she said and he was surprised that she knew his name. 'There is no danger to you here', she said calmly and slowly turned her head to look at him. He looked tired and seemed to be in pain due to his injuries. _He should not exert himself. He had just woken up. He needs rest._ He looked at her face and their eyes met. _She looks gorgeous_, was his first thought. She held his hand with the dagger and lowered it from her neck confidently.

'You are on the isla-de-roserta island. I am a doctor and this is my home. You don't need to worry about anything here Captain Jack Sparrow', she told him with a small smile.

'Isla-de-roserta hmm? That explains how you know me', he said and released his grip on her. She got up from the bed and turned around to face him fully. She eyed the dagger for a moment smirked and then looked at him.

'Sorry about that', Jack said noticing her eyes on the dagger. 'I am a pirate you see love. Being alert is my second nature', he explained his action matter of factly.

'That's alright. I understand… I was just amused that you were so alert even in your injured state', she praised looking at him. He grinned.

'Well, I am Captain Jack Sparrow', he shrugged making clear that it settled the point.

'I am sure, having heard a lot about you', she said and came closer to him again. 'But now Captain, I think you should lie down', she held his shoulders and gently made him lie on the bed again, with a firmness that told Jack that he shouldn't protest. 'You have sustained many injuries, you still have a little fever and as your doctor, it's my duty to tell you that right now you must rest as much as possible', she ordered as she covered him with the blanket. She then got up from the bed, looked at the tray of medicines and water bowl that she had brought and realised something.

'You must be hungry Captain. I will be back with some food for you', she said with a small smile and turned around to go.

'What be your name doctor?', Jack asked and she halted in her steps at the door. She turned to look at him, with one hand still on the door-frame.

'Nixia… Nixia Jay. People call me Niki', she replied with a smirk.

'And what should I call you love?', he asked with a wink. Niki raised an eyebrow amused.

'Well now, that's for you to decide, right Captain?', she replied and left from there to get food, leaving him amused by her confidence and boldness.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading people. Please leave your valuable reviews... :-)


	2. The Doctor

Jack heard a knock at the already open door of the room and looked up. There she was with a tray laden with food and a smile on her face. For the first time Jack took a proper look at her. She was wearing a bright green coloured frock with a white under-dress that showed her perfect curves. Her long black curls flowed down her back and shoulder. They surrounded her pretty white cream coloured face which was adorned with that beautiful smile. She was a true beauty. He smiled at her.

'The house is yours, Doctor. You don't need to knock', he said while he sat up slowly on the bed.

'The house maybe mine captain, but this is your room right now', she walked inside the room. 'And courtesy dictates that I should warn before disturbing you', she said keeping the tray on the table beside his bed. Jack laughed a little at that.

'You are my doctor. You have every right to disturb me, love', he winked at her and she quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

'That, sure I have. I will bear that in mind next time', she smirked. 'Now Captain, do you like chicken stew?', she asked.

'Aye', he said and looked as she took the plate with a bowl of stew and some garlic breads from the tray. He was surprised as he saw a glass of rum on the tray.

'You brought me rum?', he asked surprised as she handed him the plate.

'Well I thought as you are on the Roserta, you should definitely try it's speciality right!', she replied with a smile.

'Aye I'd love that, but I am surprised that you being a doctor, rum is even allowed in your house!', he frowned in confusion.

'Well being a doctor, Captain, I know that rum is good for health when taken in proper quantity. So I am sorry but you are only going to get a glass today, if you don't mind', she said and crossed her arms.

'I don't mind in the slightest, love', he smirked and turned his attention to the plate in his left hand. He lifted his right hand to hold the spoon but,

'Ahh', he winced as a pain shot up his wrist and arm. Niki noticed it and replied in concern,

'Swollen, due to the cut. I have cleaned the cut and applied antiseptic on it… I will clean it again tonight, the swelling should lessen by tomorrow. Then you will not feel the discomfort', she said softly looking at the long cut on the back of his wrist and arm. She then sat on the edge of his bed and forwarded her hand for the plate. 'If you don't mind Captain, may I?', she asked and he understood.

She was asking for permission to feed him. He just nodded and handed her the plate. She smiled lightly as she spooned some stew and held it before his mouth. He opened his mouth and gulped from the spoon. He closed his eyes as he savoured the mild spicy taste of the stew. He then opened them and found her looking at him expectantly, waiting for his review on the food. It was very tasty. Jack had eaten a fair share of varieties of cuisines and food in his life. Some really fantastic and some as bad as he could taste. He had even eaten seldom smoked fishes and coconut meat when he was stranded on islands. But he had never tasted anything as marvellous and tasty as this homemade stew. It was heavenly. But he didn't say anything and just looked at the bowl of the stew. She became a bit disappointed at his lack of response, but understood and fed him some more.

'I…. I didn't feel the discomfort when I put that knife on your throat earlier', he said looking at her. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Well, you were more concerned about your life, at that moment, to notice the discomfort right?', she replied and he nodded.

'Aye, that be true', Jack said looking directly in her eyes. They were dark blue and deep, and they beheld a shine and a kindness in them that he had never seen in anyone's eyes before.

'Garlic bread?', she asked holding some for him. This time he took it in his left hand and ate himself. He enjoyed the bread just as much as the stew, while she continued to feed him the stew.

'How long have I been out?', Jack asked conversationally.

'Ohh… two days', Niki informed him.

'WHAT?', he asked shocked. It was the longest of times for which he had been unconscious in his life, even with all his drinking habits.

'I found you on the shore of the island yesterday morning. Your boat must have been out of control in the storm the night before. Honestly, looking at the withered remains of your boat, I was afraid of the state I would find you in. But, fortunately, when I reached you, I was very relieved to find that you...'

'I was alive', he finished cutting her off. She gave him stony glare that actually scared him a bit.

'That you were not that heavily wounded', she finished calmly and fed him another spoonful of the stew. He just smirked. 'But you must have hit your head quite hard on the ground, that made you unconscious for two days'.

'So, how many injuries ,do you say, I have sustained Doctor?', Jack asked with a light hearted tone. She smiled at that and replied,

'Ohh apart from the usual small scratches, cuts and bruises, not much. Just a couple of cracked ribs, a slightly sprained ankle, and a small head injury which fortunately, I am happy to say, didn't became the reason for you suffering from any amnesia'. He huffed at that.

'You made that sound like it's nothing, and quite fun for you', he said with a taunting and intimidating smirk. Her smile faded at that and she looked into his eyes.

'I was being sarcastic Captain', she said with the smallest and sad smile. 'Treating a patient is never fun'. She continued feeding him with just as much care, while he just kept looking at her. After a few moments of eating in silence he said,

'I am sorry Doctor. I didn't mean to offend you'. She smiled at that.

'It's all right Captain Sparrow… I know you didn't mean to offend me. And I am not offended. Being a doctor is not an enjoyable job. But I still feel happy doing it, because that way I can be of some use to others. I can relieve them of their pains', she said and fed him the last spoonful of the chicken stew.

She then got up from the bed and asked him with a serious tone. 'So Captain, would you like to have your rum now, or after the medicines?'.

'Medicines?', he asked making a face that made her giggle a bit.

'Aye, medicines', she said making a fake serious face. 'And quite bitter ones, mind you'.

'Well, I guess rum after medicines then', Jack replied childishly and she nodded.

'Wise choice', Niki said and turned to the tray of medicines she had brought earlier that evening. She opened the two tonic bottles and handed Jack a spoonful of each tonic, which he gulped down making very funny faces. She laughed at that. Jack felt nice hearing her laugh and that was strange feeling for him. Niki then handed him the glass of rum.

'Enjoy your rum Captain', she said and started to leave taking both the empty trays with her.

'Miss Jay', Jack called her and she turned to look at him. 'Did you cook the dinner yourself?', he asked softly.

'Yes… I did', she replied anxiously feeling nervous in case he didn't like it.

'It was delicious', he said with a grin that made her smile happily. She just stood there for a moment looking at him with that full smile.

'I am glad you liked it Captain Sparrow….. I will be back in a moment to clean your cut', she said and left from there.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Do you like the doctor? You think Captain Sparrow likes her? What will happen next? For that you have to keep reading the story... Please give your feedback, it really helps a lot. Till next chapter then...**


	3. Fever

After a while, Niki came back with some water, antiseptic liquid and some homemade antibacterial paste for Jack's wound. She sat on the right side of his bed on a chair. She then very slowly took his right arm in hers, as if, if she handled it roughly it might break. It made Jack smile. She was being very gentle with him and his injuries. She dipped a clean cloth in the antiseptic liquid and started cleaning his cut gently.

'Are you this gentle with every patient of yours love, or am I a special case?', Jack asked her mischievously. She looked up at him frowning in confusion. She was so engrossed in her job of cleaning the cut that she became startled to hear his voice suddenly.

'I… I don't know Captain!... Maybe this is something you should ask to my patients', she said with a small smile and returned her attention back to the cut. Jack just kept looking at her while she worked expertly on his cut, blowing in between to soothe the burning. She then applied the antibacterial paste on the cut. Finally when she looked up at him their eyes met, and she couldn't help but get lost in them. They were deep chocolate brown with jet black pupils and held an attraction she had never experienced before in her life. She gulped visibly and said,

'The swelling should lessen considerably by tomorrow. I haven't bandaged it purposely, because if you let the cut remain open in some fresh air, it will heal more quickly'. Jack smirked and it broke her out of the eye-lock.

'Sure it will, love. After all I have got a very good doctor', he said with a wink. Niki couldn't help the little blush crawl up her cheeks.

'I will change your head bandage and the rib wraps tomorrow. For now you must get as much rest as you can Captain Sparrow. Hope the rum will help you have a good sleep', she said with a smirk. 'And you still have a fever Captain, I might check up on you later in the night'.

She got up from the chair and was about to leave when Jack held her wrist. She looked at his hand on her wrist and then at him with a raised eyebrow. He let go of her wrist immediately and looked at her.

'Thank you… For everything, Miss Jay', he said gratefully.

'Niki… You can call me Niki', she smiled at him. 'Good night Captain', she said and left from the room while Jack said,

'Good night Niki'.

Niki came to check on Jack's fever sometime after midnight. She tiptoed in the room so as not to wake him from the sleep. She came close to his bed and stopped dead looking at him. He looked devilishly handsome in the mixed light of moon, and the candle that she was holding. He looked so peaceful and calm when he slept. That painfully attractive smirk on his face. He didn't look less than a Greek god in her opinion. His jet black hairs, his dreadlocks, his straight long pointed nose, his beard braids with the colourful beads, all of it made him one of a kind. And probably, no most certainly, the most handsome man she had met in her life. And his eyes, ohh his eyes! When looking at her, they had the power to make her drown in them.

She chuckled softly at the way he slept like a child, open mouthed. She went closer to him, put the candle stand on the table and checked his fever by touching his forehead.

'Huh', she gasped audibly at how hot his body felt. He was burning. His fever had increased in the last couple of hours. She quickly ran to the bathroom and got a mug full of cold water and some clean strips of clothes. She sat down on the floor beside his bed, dipped a strip of cloth in the cold water, and put the wet strip on Jack's forehead. Thankfully due to the medicines and rum, Jack was fast asleep and didn't flinch with the sudden coldness on his forehead. Niki then wet another cloth strip and started gently rubbing his palms with it. She was really worried for him now. She kept changing the wet strips on his forehead till very late in the night. Finally in the early hours of dawn her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep, with her head on the edge of his bed and with her hand on his forehead.

Jack woke up as the morning sun rays filtered through the window and fell on his eyes. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the vision. Just then he felt a fabric on his forehead. _Doctor Niki must have put wet strip on my head._ He put it aside and was about to get up from the bed, when he felt something on his shoulder. Quickly he looked aside and was surprised to see Niki sleeping there. Sitting on the ground with her head resting on the edge of the bed and her hand on his shoulder. She looked very innocent and beautiful while sleeping. But he could see a line of worry on her forehead. _Was she having a nightmare? Should I wake her up? Maybe not… I should give her some privacy._ He thought and decided to leave from there and let her sleep. But as soon as he shifted carefully to get up intending to not wake her up, she woke up startled.

'Jack!', she exclaimed worriedly as she stood up and looked at him sitting on the bed. She quickly touched his forehead and checked his temperature. It was normal. His fever had finally broken. She heaved a long sigh of relief.

'Ohh...Thank goodness. You really scared me Captain Sparrow', she said with a small sigh.

'Did I really?', Jack asked her with a smirk.

'Not in a... piratey way', she giggled a bit. 'Because of your fever'.

'So you were awake all night, just to bring down my fever? Were you love?', he asked looking in her eyes seriously. She flushed at that.

'Uhh… technically I fell asleep... trying to bring down your fever', she replied to break the embarrassment.

'But you didn't need to', he countered her gently.

'I had to. You are my patient… I couldn't possibly let you die of a fever, Captain… what would have happened to my reputation!', she said with a smile. He grinned back at her. Jack then started to get up from the bed when she held him back.

'Where do you think you are going?', she asked him.

'Well doctor… a captain also needs some morning moments', Jack said with a smirk.

'Ohh… ohh yeah… sorry', she stuttered and let go of his hand. 'Just… just be careful about your foot… It's sprained… it will pain', she warned him out of concern. Jack couldn't help but smile at that. He looked at her.

'Don't worry doctor… this is not the first time that I am injured…. I will manage', he said and stood up from the bed. She looked at his foot in anticipation as he started to walk towards the bathroom. 'Doctor…', he was about to say but she cut him off.

'Yes..?', and she quickly walked over to him looking concerned. He grinned at her.

'Don't worry Niki, it's just a minor pain… nothing that will bother me', he said and she sighed in relief.

'That's good', she said with a small smile. 'Okay Captain, you get freshen up… till then I will make something for breakfast', she said and started to walk away but stopped midway and turned to look at him.

'Mr. Sparrow, would you like some warm water for bath?', Niki asked him.

'Aye, I would love that Miss Jay', he replied and she smiled at him.

'Maggie… MAGGIE…MARGARET...', she called out and a moment later a girl came running up the stairs towards the room.

'Yes Madam', she said standing before her. Niki huffed at that.

'How many times have I told you not to call me Madam, Maggie?!', Niki exasperated.

'Maybe a thousand times, but you know I like to tease you Niki', she said with a grin.

'Well tease me later Maggie, but first could you please bring some warm water for Captain Sparrow for his bath, while I go make some breakfast?', she asked her in a dramatically polite tone.

'Sure… I will just be back with the water', Maggie said and dashed down to get the warm water.

'Who is she, love? Your maid?', Jack asked curiously.

'More like a helper', Niki replied with a smile. But when Jack still looked confused, she clarified, 'She is a friend of mine, Margaret. She wanted to learn the basics of medicine, so she assists me with my patients'. Jack nodded in appreciation. Maggie came back with a couple of buckets of warm water. She put the water in the bathroom and left the room.

'I will put some clean clothes for you on the bed…. See you downstairs for breakfast Captain', Niki said with a smile and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone... thank you so much for your reviews. So Niki is doing a great job as a doctor, but is it just because she is doctor? Staying up all night to take care of him, is it just professional, or you think something else is brewing up which even she doesn't know yet? Oh and Margaret doesn't have much of a role in this one, I introduced her just because I felt like. That's it for today.**

**So please leave your valuable opinions, suggestions, ideas, corrections if needed... They all help me become more efficient writer. Thanks for reading. :-)**


	4. Milk

Isla-de-roserta was a small pirate friendly island in the Caribbean. It was not as big as Tortuga, but it was known for two reasons among the pirates. First, because many of the retired pirates, who wanted peaceful lives in their last days, had settled on the Roserta. And secondly, because of the large scale rum and vine production of the island. Grapes, sugarcane farming, and the vine and rum factories were the main sources of income for the isla-de-roserta people.

Just like Tortuga, the East India Trading Company personnel don't dare to come to this island because of the 80% pirate population here. The remaining 20% were farmers and factory workers who were very friendly with the pirates and had good business relationships with them.

Jack had visited isla-de-roserta before in his early days as a pirate. But never had he been in an injured state. And never had he known that here lives a doctor called Niki. In fact it remains a mystery to him, that a sophisticated, kind and helpful doctor like her, lives on this pirate island!

He looked at the vision her house window provided, while he dressed in the clean clothes that Niki had put on the bed. Her house was facing the beach and provided a beautiful view of the ocean. Jack smiled as he wore the white shirt and clean breeches, and wondered for a moment about how she came to have those. _Maybe they were her father's or brother's_.

He found his effects, his coat neatly folded and his hat on top of it placed on a desk. They were kept so carefully, as if they were also as respectful as he was, as a guest in her house. Jack was surprised, impressed, amused, and felt a strange rush of affection for Niki. He put on his coat and effects and was about to put his tricorn hat when he heard a horse neighing. He walked over to the bedroom window.

Jack smiled as he looked down at Niki from the bedroom window. She was caressing and talking to a strong, shining chestnut horse, trying to calm him down. She picked up the brush and started brushing his mane. Though he couldn't hear what she was saying, he could see she talked to the horse in a friendly manner.

Every action of hers radiated a care and gentleness. It was clear that the horse was her friend and was very dear to her. She then fed some fresh grass to the horse, which he ate happily. She whispered something in the horse's ear and went inside the house.

Jack smiled again and decided to head down for the breakfast that she promised him. He put the tricorn hat on and went out of the room.

'Come on Maggie hurry up', Niki shouted over to Margaret as she quickly toasted some breads, while Margaret set the table up for breakfast.

'It's almost done Niki', Maggie replied.

'Captain Sparrow will be coming down for breakfast any minute, If I hadn't been attending to Storm, I would have finished this earlier' Jack heard Niki's voice. He looked down from the top of the stairs and saw her carrying a breakfast tray to the dining table. 'Hope he likes eggs and bacon', she said with a small smile as she kept the tray to the table. She failed to notice Jack as he descended the stairs.

'Uhh Niki..', Maggie tried to say but Niki cut her off.

'Maggie, could you get the fruits from the kitchen please?', she said while she checked everything for breakfast.

'Niki', Maggie elbowed her.

'What?', Niki asked and Maggie pointed towards the stairs.

Niki looked up to the stairs and saw Jack coming down. She was stunned and stared open mouthed at him as he walked down towards her. Captain Jack Sparrow in his full glory, descending down the steps. It was a sight worth capturing in the memory forever.

Jack came and stood before her. But she still kept staring at him. He waved a hand in front of her and she blinked.

'Am I looking funny?', Jack asked raising an eyebrow and touched his face to check. She smiled as she came back to reality.

'Quite the contrary Captain', she said. 'You are looking very handsome'. His face flushed with the direct compliment. It got hidden effectively, thanks to his beard and smirk.

'Why, thank you Doctor', he said and made a small bow to her.

'How are you feeling now?, she asked and led him to the dining table.

'Better, less feverish and actually clean!', he smirked at her.

'I meant about your body pain Captain Sparrow?', she said pulling a chair for him. He was pleasantly surprised at her action, and sat down at the chair.

'Ohh… It's there all right. But it's bearable', he replied genuinely.

'Don't worry, it will be gone soon', she took a seat beside him, while Maggie sat opposite to her. 'I will change your bandages and wraps after breakfast', she said and started serving eggs, bacon and toasts to the three dishes.

'Thank you', Jack accepting his dish. 'By the way I do like eggs and bacon', he said and started to eat. She smiled hearing that and started eating herself.

The breakfast was delicious. _She really has some kind of magic in her hands!_ He thought and smiled to himself.

'Maggie, do you know where father is? I haven't seen him since morning', Niki asked her friend.

'Oh yes, he left early for the farm. Said he needed to check on the work himself', Maggie replied.

'Oh good. Would you like to come visit our farm later and have lunch there, Captain?', Niki asked conversationally.

'Well if it's all right with you, sure I would. It will be better than lying on bed all day', he said and winked at her. Niki huffed at that. They finished their remaining breakfast in silence. Jack really relished the food with each bite. Just when he put down the fork after having his last bite, he saw a glass being put before him. He stared at the glass in disbelief, and then looked up at Niki questioningly.

'Milk?!', Jack asked her shocked.

'Yes, milk', Niki replied with a smirk.

'Are you serious?', he exclaimed unbelievably.

'Aye Captain Sparrow, I am absolutely serious. Milk is good for bones, and right now your cracked ribs need it. So you have to drink this milk', she told him like a strict teacher telling something to her protegee.

'I'd rather have that medicine, love', he said making a face at the milk.

'Well then, drink this considering it as medicine', Niki said with a smile and held the glass near him. Jack shook his head horrified looking at the glass near his mouth.

'No, I won't… I don't like milk'.

'Mr. Sparrow, I am your doctor and I am ordering you to drink this milk. So you are going to drink it quietly or else I know how to shove it down your throat', she warned him and neared the glass even more towards him.

'No no no, I ain't gonna drink that', Jack backed down shaking his head in protest. Niki huffed like an annoyed parent, and pinched his nose in a quick motion making him open his mouth. She then held the glass to his mouth, before he could do anything, and made him gulp the milk. When he finished drinking it, she released his nose and smirked at him.

'See that was so easy. There's a good lad', she said with a wink and took the empty plates back to the kitchen. Jack stared at her surprised. No one has ever made him do anything without his will. He always did what he wanted to do and in his own ways. Then how did she do it? And why did he gave her this privilege? And to his surprise, he didn't even mind her forcing him to drink the milk. _Why didn't I stop her? Why is she affecting me strangely? Control yourself Jack!_ He scolded himself mentally.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like the milk? :p ... How are you liking the story so far? And what do you think about Jack in this story? Who is Niki's father? Do we know him or he is another new character? What do you think? To know that, stay tuned...**

**If you like the story, kindly leave our valuable opinions**


	5. The Bedroom!

Jack sat in the sitting room of the house, waiting for Niki to get the bandages and medicines. He had just looked around the house for the first time.

It was a nice little house with a smartly decorated sitting room, a dining room attached to it, a kitchen and a storeroom on the left, a small visiting room for the patients on the right, and two bedrooms upstairs. The house also had a small front yard that provided a beautiful beach view, and a stable that looked like it housed two or three horses.

Jack looked over the stairs and saw the two bedroom doors. He wondered, if he had been sleeping in one of the bedrooms, where had Niki been sleeping since the last three days.

'What are you thinking Captain?', Niki asked coming out of her small infirmary, followed by Margaret with a tray of bandages.

'Nothing', Jack replied as he turned to look at Niki. She smiled at him knowingly.

'It's fine if you don't want to tell, you don't have to lie Captain', she said. Margaret kept the tray of bandages on the table beside. 'Thank you Maggie', Niki thanked her, she nodded and left.

'Let me take a look at your foot first', Niki said sitting down on the floor beside his chair, and took his injured foot in her hands. She removed his shoe carefully and slightly moved his ankle.

'Aah..', Jack winced.

'Sorry', Niki said chewing on her tongue apologetically. 'Had to check the sprain', she explained and he nodded. 'We need to wrap this up for a while, and try not to give too much stress on this foot Captain', she said and started to wrap the bandage carefully around his foot.

'So Doctor Niki, how much time do you think I will need for recovery?', Jack asked casually.

'Well, considering the severest injury that you have are the cracked ribs, and you need to get proper rest without putting much pressure on them, I think about three weeks', Niki replied while continuing her work.

'WHAT?', Jack exclaimed shocked and she looked at him in alarm. 'Three weeks!', he asked unbelievably.

'Don't worry Captain, you can stay here till you get completely healed', she said assuring him.

'But I can't stay, I have some work to do', he told her in an urgent voice.

'I understand Captain. But you are not in a state to travel alone right now, especially not on a voyage at all. I am sorry, Captain, but as your doctor I will not allow you to leave, until you are in a state that is fit to travel', Niki said in an authoritative tone.

'But I can't stay in your house for three weeks, Doctor', Jack said seriously.

'Why not?', she asked.

'Because I am a pirate love', he replied matter of factly, as if that settled the point.

'So?', she asked in a challenging voice. He huffed at that.

'So I can not possibly be the reason of tarnishing the reputation of a respectable household due to my presence, specially not of the woman who saved my life! Savvy!', Jack replied honestly and Niki smiled at that.

'I just have 2 things to say to you Captain Jack Sparrow', Niki said as she continued bandaging his foot. 'First, stop considering pirates as low esteemed or bad people. They might be dangerous, but just because of their profession they should not be labelled as disreputable. If pirates won't accept and respect themselves, how will others do it, right?', she said and looked up at him. Their eyes met and he nodded.

'Aye, you are right love', he agreed with a tiny understanding smile.

'And second, if you think that your presence here because of you being a pirate, will tarnish my reputation, then you are absolutely wrong. Because this is a pirate's house, I am a half pirate myself, and you are like a family to us Captain', she grinned at him.

'Huh..', Jack frowned in confusion at that. 'How's that?', he asked.

'My father Jonathan Jay, used to be the First Mate of your father Captain Teague for many years, before he got a ship for himself', Niki replied.

'Ohh yes.. I remember father and his crew used to make berth on the Roserta sometimes', Jack said in realisation. 'So you are uncle John's daughter?', he asked her and she nodded and resumed the bandaging.

'He is quite fond of you', she smiled. 'Tells me a lot about you', she finished the bandaging of his foot and got up.

'Aye', Jack replied with a smile. 'I always liked him too. Have been a long time since I met him… In fact, since the day I left The Troubadour for my own adventures', Jack informed her and she nodded.

'Now you don't have any problem in staying here till you get healed, right Captain?', she asked nervously.

'No, I don't have any problem love', Jack replied immediately with a grin, making her smile genuinely. His doubt and unsurety about living in her house had melted away with her first statement alone. After that, he need not have to know about uncle John to stay. But it was a welcome knowledge. She walked around and stood behind him.

'I will have to remove your bandanna Captain, for changing the head bandage. May I?', she asked and he was really amused of her asking for permission. She was so respectful about the smallest of things regarding others. _How could she be a half pirate? Pirates usually don't care so much about others! Maybe this is her noble doctor heart._

'Sure doctor', he replied and she removed the bandanna carefully so as not to hurt him. She then folded it and placed it on the table beside.

'You asked me, what I had been thinking earlier…', Jack said while she started unwrapping the old head bandage.

'Yes?'

'Well I'd been wondering, if you have only two bedrooms in your house and I'd been sleeping in one of them…', he said as she completely removed the bandage and came to stand in front of him. 'Where were you sleeping since last three days love?', he asked looking at her.

'Ohh.. umm..', she became embarrassed by the question. 'Well, you know about last night', she said with a wink and it was his turn to be embarrassed. She smirked at that. 'I had been sleeping on this couch here', she said pointing towards the couch in the living room.

'But you don't have to Niki... I can sleep on the couch from tonight, you can have your bedroom back love', Jack said sincerely.

'Absolutely not. You're injured Mr. Sparrow. Proper rest and comfort is necessary to you right now. And this couch will not be comfortable to you at all. Besides, you are a captain, The Captain Jack Sparrow! And our guest', she gave him a little bow which made him smirk. 'And you should be treated as such. As your host and as your doctor, I will not let you feel even a tiny bit of discomfort. So you are going to be sleeping in the bedroom, that's final', she said in the authoritative tone.

'But won't the couch be uncomfortable for you too, doctor?', he argued back.

'You don't have to worry about that Captain. This is my house and I am comfortable in any part of it', she assured him looking in his eyes with a victory smile and he nodded.

Somehow he couldn't argue with her much. It was surprising for him. With the other girls and women that he met in his life, he liked to argue. And he felt a kind of pleasure when he won the argument.

But with Niki, it felt completely different. He felt happy when she won this argument. Not because there was his profit in it, but because he felt truly genuinely happy when she won. Losing to her felt good. And it scared him.

* * *

**A/N: So Jack knows her father... And she is a half pirate! Then how did she become a doctor? And how is she so caring? Is Jack right about pirates not being so caring? Or he will get to see another point of view about pirates?**

**And about the Black Pearl in bottle, you will get to know about it soon... First Jack should develop a bit of trust in Niki to tell her about it (And to us in turn) :D ... To know what happens next stay tuned**

**And please leave your reviews if you like the chapter**


	6. The Task

Niki carefully cleaned the wound on his head, blowing on it softly when it stung him. Finally she wrapped it with fresh cotton bandage. Then came the challenging task for her. His last injury, the cracked ribs.

'Umm.. Captain..', she hesitated.

'Yes, love?', he asked her in a husky voice with a raised eyebrow and it made her even more conscious.

'I need to check on your rib injury now… And… for that… I.. I need to… I mean, I need you to... to take off your coat and shirt', she stuttered hesitantly looking down at her feet. Jack laughed at that.

'Doctor, were you this hesitant even when you treated me first?', he asked looking at her flushed face. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

'No, I was not... at that time', she replied honestly.

'So why now? If not then, why now? And if now, why not then?', Jack asked confusing her, trying to lessen her awkwardness. She frowned in confusion for a moment, and huffed when she realised what he asked.

'At that time you were unconscious Captain. But right now you are awake, and your consciousness and comfort matters', she said.

'Relax love, I am not at all uncomfortable about stripping off', he said and Niki blushed a bit at that. He started to take off his coat.

'You could help me, you know', Jack said with a smirk and she shook her head amused. She went behind him to help and take the coat off. After taking it off, she placed the coat on the table beside, and came to stand in front of him. Jack looked at the buttons of his shirt and then at her with the same smirk. She shook her head in amusement, stepped closer to him and started to unbutton his shirt carefully.

But Jack knew it was a mistake to ask her do that the moment she touched him, and so did she. Her hand accidentally brushed his chest and Jack froze. He felt like a wave of electricity flowed down through his spine.

Niki's state was no different. She stilled and her heart started racing a marathon. She looked up at his face and their eyes met. Both stared into each other's eyes for few moments and it felt like the most normal and natural thing to do. She couldn't help get lost in those deep eyes that held lots of mysteries and emotions. Jack on the other hand saw a kindness and liveliness in her eyes that he had never seen in anyone's eyes before.

Niki felt herself calm down with the warmth his eyes provided and she smiled. Her heart rate normalised and she continued to unbutton his shirt buttons. She broke the eye-lock and helped him take the shirt off.

She sucked in a breath looking at his body. Even though she had seen him shirtless before, she was awed looking at his well chiselled chest. Even with all the scars and wound marks from fights, and battles, she thought he looked perfect. Jack smirked at the effect he was having on her. He felt like he had some form of control of being in-charge here. He cleared his throat making her come back to reality with slightly coloured cheeks.

'Err.. Captain, do you feel any discomfort or pain near the left middle part of your rib-cage, when you breathe normally?', Niki asked in a businesslike tone.

'No', Jack replied honestly.

'Okay. Now take a deep breath and tell if there is any pain', she instructed him and he nodded. He took a deep breath and his face showed a wince expression.

'Right, I can see it pains'

'Aye', he said

'Does it pain a lot?', she asked

'No… a little', he replied.

'That's good. It means the ribs are not broken but just cracked', she informed him and he nodded. 'Now please show me exactly where the ache is, Captain. Since the swelling has completely gone, and you have removed the old wraps for bath, it's difficult for me to know the exact ribs. It would be better if you told me the affected area', she asked him.

Jack took a deep breath again and felt the ache in the left middle rib region. He pointed a finger to the ribs where he could feel the pain and Niki nodded. She leaned down to his chest level and saw the rib he was pointing to.

Niki touched the ribs to examine it and Jack closed his eyes at the touch. Her hands were soft and a little ticklish which made him smile a bit. Even though she was just doing her job, Jack couldn't help but feel aroused. Just when he was enjoying her touch a little too much, she removed her fingers from his rib-cage. It made him feel a bit of an emptiness and disappointment.

She then picked up the cotton bandage wrap and started to wrap it around his rib-cage over the cracked ribs. He observed the way her hands worked back and forth around his chest and back. He could have easily locked her in an embrace. But he controlled himself and just smiled at the thought.

And the next second he mentally snapped himself for that thought. _Locked her in an embrace! What are you thinking!? Are you out of your mind captain Jack Sparrow? You cannot be thinking this about her. She may have been affecting you differently, but you shouldn't let yourself get affected. You hardly know her for a day! Control your stirrings Jack_.

She was in a no different state. Wrapping that bandage around his torso was proving to be a more difficult task than she would have imagined. For one, she was so close to him, she could practically hear his heart beating rhythmically. She could feel his breath on her forehead. His close proximity was starting to overwhelm her, but she controlled herself and finished wrapping the bandage. She then looked up at him, stepped back and smiled.

'That's done', She told him and he nodded with a small smile. 'Now Captain, I want to tell some important things about your injury'

'Please, my Lady Nixia Jay of the Roserta, do tell me', Jack said in a fake mocking tone and made her a little bow. She giggled at that and he felt a smile grace his lips.

'As rib fracture does not have a specific treatment, it must get healed naturally. And that is why you have to be careful about some movements, that might put pressure on these two ribs, okay?', she warned him with seriousness.

'Okay', he agreed and she nodded.

'And if you feel more pain in that rib region or in chest above that, you will immediately inform me', she ordered him.

'Aye aye Doctor', Jack said and that made her smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so firstly, as I mentioned above, rib injuries do not have a specific cure and they must be allowed to heal naturally. According to doctors, it is unwise to wrap the fractured ribs in any kind of bandages, whether cotton or crepe. But this knowledge is quite recent in the field of medicine, and in olden times people and even doctors used to wrap the cracked ribs... hence I too made Niki wrap Jack's ribs.**  
**Secondly, who else enjoyed the sexual tension between these two? Do you think something more will happen between them sooner or later? Would you like something more to happen?**

**And thirdly, I think, its time that these two should have a name... What do you guys think we call this couple? How about JacKi? If you have any more suggestions please tell me so**

**To know what happens next... stay tuned**


	7. Tail and Tale

Niki prepared lunch for everyone and they decided to head for the farm and have lunch there. So she packed the tiffin and the three of them headed out of the house. There were two horses and three of them.

'Captain Sparrow, you can ride Maggie's horse. Me and Maggie will go on my horse', Niki said showing Jack the two horses in the stable.

'Why can't I ride your horse love?', he asked looking at her.

'Storm? You want to ride on Storm?', she asked raising both her eyebrows.

'Storm hm… Nice name for a horse. I would love to ride him', he grinned and looked at the horse she was caressing earlier. The horse was chestnut, had a strong built, a rich mane, and a shapely tail.

'Why? Afraid to ride a new horse are you?', he raised an eyebrow in question looking at her.

'I am not afraid Captain, but you should be', she said smirking at him. 'Storm is a rogue one. He doesn't like strangers. Are you sure you'd be able to handle him without causing more trouble for your ribs?', she asked challenging him. Jack's grin widened at that.

'You don't worry about that love', he said confidently and walked towards Storm. But as he was about to reach close to him, Storm squealed loudly and hoisted his legs in protest. But Jack didn't even flinch at that and Niki was both surprised and impressed.

Jack smiled and again approached him. Again Storm squealed more loudly in rage. Niki gasped audibly, but Jack was undeterred. He just forwarded his hand and touched Storm's mane gently. Storm immediately calmed down and neighed contentedly as Jack caressed his mane lovingly. He then whispered some friendly words in the horse's ear to make him more comfortable, and the horse became still to allow Jack to sit on his back. Jack then climbed up on his back and looked at Niki triumphantly who was looking at him stunned.

'Animals can sense danger, anger and even our fear. They are rogue to strangers because of this. But when you have nothing against them just love, they are nice to you. Savvy?', Jack said with a smirk.

'I must say I am both amazed and impressed Captain', Niki replied with an appreciative nod as she climbed Maggie's horse followed by Maggie sitting behind her with the food basket.

'Aye, you should be love', he said and his grin widened.

Niki smiled, held the reins in her hand and headed for their farm. Jack followed her lead. She could have rode the horse faster, but she made him walk peacefully because she didn't want Jack's ribs to be pressurised due to bumps of fast riding. Jack also rode his horse beside her calmly.

She kept on showing him different parts of the island while they made their way to the farm. She showed him the vegetable and fish market, bakeries, saloons, wine and rum shops and finally they took a turn towards a silent and green route. It was lined by farms and vineyards on both sides. After a minute's walk through this route, they finally came to a farm, whose gate has a sign that read "Jay Farm".

'Welcome Captain', Niki said getting down from the horse and opening the gate. Jack smiled and rode his horse in followed by Maggie. They tied their horses to a tree and started to walk farther into the farm.

'There he is', Niki said finally spotting her father in the midst of the grape vines. She ran towards him, Margaret followed her and Jack finally walked behind both of them.

'Father', Niki called out and he looked at her. She went and hugged her father. 'Good morning father', she wished him.

'Morning darling', Jonathan replied lovingly embracing her and kissed her forehead. 'Oh hello Margaret!', he greeted as he saw her and put a hand on her head.

'Hello Mr. Jay', she greeted with a smile.

'Father, look who's come to meet you', Niki pointed towards Jack. John broke the embrace and looked ahead to see Jack walking towards him, a grin spread over his face.

'Jack, my boy', he eagerly went ahead to greet him and spread his arms wide for a fatherly hug.

'Uncle John', Jack grinned back and hugged him.

'It's been really long time since I saw you young man. I am very happy to see you boy, no Captain eh!', John said breaking the hug.

'Aye, so as I', Jack replied happily.

'How are you feeling now Jackie boy?', John asked.

'Better', Jack replied with a smile. 'I have got a very good doctor', and he looked at Niki, who slightly blushed.

'Aye, she is very good at her work', John said.

'And quite strict too', Jack said remembering the milk incident and Niki widened her eyes surprised.

'Oh yes, I agree. Quite a strict doctor, who'd know it better than me my boy', John said with a smirk. 'But she is an excellent cook', he said looking at the packed food boxes in Maggie's hands.

'Aye, I'll agree to that', Jack replied cheerfully. Niki cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

'If you two have done buttering me up, can we think about having lunch now?', she asked giving them both a stern look.

'Aye', 'Aye', they both replied simultaneously.

'I am really hungry Sweetheart, haven't eaten anything since morning. It's good that you brought lunch here', John said eagerly and walked ahead to find some shade. He found a place under a big tree and the other three followed. Maggie and Niki unloaded the food on plates, while Jack and John spread the cotton mat on the ground that they had brought with them.

All of them had their lunch with a lot of chit chat, fun and laughter. Jack felt really good about meeting uncle John after so many years. They shared some of their own adventurous experiences over this lunch. It was like a perfect picnic for Jack.

After finishing their food John returned to his monitoring of the work and told Niki to give Jack a tour of the farm. So, Jack and Niki started to stroll through the farm and Niki showed him the two different sections of it. One section, in which they grew Grape vines, and the other section consisted of sugarcane farming.

'I didn't imagine uncle John would have created such a wealthy living out of his loots!', Jack said with amazement.

'Oh no, all of this is not done by father. The farm land was given to him and my mother as a wedding gift by my grandfather. My mother's father to be specific. Father just bought the surrounding land and expanded the farming' Niki replied.

'I see', Jack said.

'You see, my grandfather was a successful businessman in Spain. He came here with my mother when she was young, looking for more business opportunities and found that rum production is prominent here. So he brought a land here for sugarcane farming. But my mother liked this island. She decided to stay here and look after the farming and selling the yield, while grandfather went back to Spain. And when my mother met father, who used to come here with the crew of Misty Lady, they fell in love', she smiled as she told him this.

'My grandfather was a very forward looking, liberal minded person. So when he got to know that his daughter was in love with a pirate, he didn't object but in fact happily gave her hand in marriage to father. At their wedding, he gifted the couple this farm and house and returned to Spain', Niki finished her story and looked at Jack who had been watching her as he listened to her attentively. 'I am sorry I'd been rambling. I got carried away', she apologised looking embarrassed at her ramble.

'That's fine love. I like to hear stories', Jack replied with a small smile.

'As do I, Captain. And I would love to hear some of yours from your own mouth', she said smirking at him. 'Will you tell me?', she asked expectantly.

'My stories are not very merry love, and not appropriate for your delicate ears', Jack replied solemnly.

'I am not a child Captain Sparrow. I have gone on some pirate voyages in my childhood as well. I am no novice in the pirate world. I have heard a lot about your adventures too, just want to know some from your point of view', she said honestly.

'Fine, I shall tell you. But not right now, some other time', Jack agreed and she smiled broadly.

'Aye aye Captain', she said happily and saluted him which made him grin.

Soon it was sunset and all of them returned to the house except Maggie who went to her home on the way back. Dinner was also a merry affair that night with Jack and John having a great time talking about their pirating years. And the pork curry made by Niki was absolutely delicious, after which they all shared a glass of rum. Niki then gave Jack his medicines and it was time for sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Don't have much to say today... Wrote this in a hurry, so I don't know how good or bad this is. And I don't know about farming much.. so please forgive me if I wrote something that is not practically possible.**

**So how do you like Niki's father? And what do you think about her family? And where is her mother now? To know keep reading..**

**Please leave your reviews... they mean a lot :-)**


	8. Fishing

Next morning Jack woke up and took his time to freshen up. When he came down he found Niki in a hurried motion. She quickly set the table and brought his breakfast on it. She was setting his plate when he spoke,

'Good Morning doctor Niki'. She turned her head to look at him.

'Morning Captain', she said with a smile and returned her attention to serving on his plate. 'Breakfast is ready. Please help yourself', she said and went into the kitchen.

'Where is uncle John?', Jack asked as he sat on the chair and started eating the bread.

'Ohh he just went to the farm', Niki replied as she came back with some fruits. She kept the fruit plate on the table and looked at Jack. 'Captain you have your breakfast. If you need anything just ask Maggie. She will give you your medicines too. I will be back soon, I am in a hurry right now', she said and started to go out of the house but Jack stopped her.

'Wait', she stopped and turned around. 'Why aren't you giving me the medicines? Where are you going in such a hurry?', he asked her raising an eyebrow.

'I am going to the market to buy some fish for dinner. If I don't go soon, all the good ones will be gone', she explained.

'Fish!' he asked and she nodded. Jack laughed at that. 'Why do you need to buy the fish from market, when you can have it fresh and for free!', he exclaimed excitedly and got up.

'Huh?', she was confused and he smirked.

He took a proper look at her then, and was really impressed. She had worn a pirate attire today. With white puffed sleeved shirt, black trousers and waistcoat, and a smart hat. He also saw a cutlass in her belt. She looked really beautiful in those pirate clothes too. They accentuated her curves perfectly and also highlighted the strength of her personality. _Perfect clothes for fishing in the waters!_ Jack thought and his smirk grew.

'Beautiful', he whispered but she might have heard him.

'Huh?', she asked again.

'You look really beautiful in these clothes love', Jack praised her and she blushed a bit. He then came closer to her.

'Come with me', he held her hand and pulled her along out of the house.

'Where are we going?', she asked confused.

'Today Niki, I am going to teach you how to catch a fish', he said as he lead her towards the ocean.

'Really?', Niki asked excitedly.

'Aye', he replied with a smile. 'Get your cutlass out', Jack instructed her as they reached the edge of the shore. She did as he told her.

Jack then walked a bit ahead inside the water, and stood where he saw a few fish. He drew his cutlass out and looked at Niki.

'Now watch and learn', Jack said and bent down a little to look for the fish.

He readied himself to strike at the right moment. He saw a medium size fish a few feet from his legs. Niki watched him carefully as he stilled himself so that the fish won't run away from him. He waited patiently for the fish to come near him. She was observing attentively as the fish swam near his legs, and before she knew it Jack flung his cutlass down in the water and through the fish's body.

He then pulled his sword up with a triumphant smile, the fish hanging on it lifeless. Niki clapped happily with excitement, and Jack couldn't help but feel happy at her childlike innocence. She looked so cheerful with this little achievement of his catching a fish.

'Wow, that was really amazing Captain Sparrow!', she exclaimed. 'Please, tell me how did you do it?', she asked eagerly.

'It's easy love', Jack said with a smirk as he walked out of the water. 'Don't let the fish know that you are there. Let it swim near you and then strike swiftly before it runs away. Savvy?', he instructed her, and she nodded.

'Now, you do it. Go ahead', he said encouraging her.

'Aye aye Captain', Niki said making Jack smile and walked inside the water. She waited for a fish to swim near her and struck as soon as it came. But she missed and the fish escaped. She looked at Jack a bit disappointed and shrugged. He smiled knowingly.

'Too hasty, love. Be patient', he replied her unasked question. 'Try again'. She tried another time but was not successful this time too.

'You will definitely get the hang of it soon. Try again Niki', Jack said encouraging her and she looked down at the water determinedly.

This time she waited patiently for the fish to swim near and readied her cutlass to strike. She saw the fish near her left leg and struck, this time successfully cutting through its body. She raised the sword up with the fish on it and showed it to Jack with a victory smile.

Jack smiled at her proudly and she squealed in happiness. She ran towards jack and gave him a hi-five happily. He felt really proud of her quick learning, and very happy to see her joy. She laughed excitedly at her fishing experience, and Jack felt like he could do anything to hear her laugh like that. It scared him a bit, but he also realised that he didn't mind it.

Both of them caught two more fish for the dinner after that and returned to the house.

* * *

**Author's note: So what do you think, how was the fishing lesson?**

**Sorry for the small chapter... This was just a light update that I wrote, before going further deep in their relationship. In the next chapter, look forward to know the whereabouts of the Pearl.**

**Thanks for reading and please keep your reviews coming...**


	9. Cheers to desires

It had been four days since Jack had woken up in Niki's house. And both of them were feeling like the time is running faster, even though two weeks and three days were remaining for Jack to get healed completely and leave from there.

Niki had grown really fond of Jack in more than one ways. He had become a friend that both of them hadn't acknowledged yet. The way he talked to her father like a long lost family, the way he always made everyone laugh with his antics, the way he helped her in the kitchen to wash the dishes, the way he taught her catching fish, everything has warmed her heart. Even after being a pirate, his good nature, his gentlemanly behaviour, his jokes, his smirks, his voice, his eyes all had made a place in her heart. She had some feelings for him, but she didn't know it yet.

But one thing she was absolutely certain about was that she was attracted to him. Not just because she had always idealised him as a pirate captain, nor because she had always heard a lot about him from her father and other people, but because she had seen his goodness. She was lucky to see the true Jack Sparrow, whom anyone had known rarely.

He was smart, intelligent, funny, a virtuous gentleman and a devilishly handsome man. He had a perfect body, as if sculpted. The various wound marks on his body, told about all his hardships and about the challenging and brave life he had lived. He was very good looking too, with his braided beard, striking moustache and his dark dreadlocks. And his eyes, his dark chocolate brown eyes can make anyone drown in them. There would hardly be any woman in the Caribbean, who would not have been smitten by his charms. Even young Elizabeth couldn't help his charms working on her for a while.

He was dangerous true, had some bad habits of drinking too, he may have had many women in his life for him, but these facts didn't quite bother her for some reason. In fact the safety she feels with him, she had rarely felt with any other man in her life. So yes, she knew that she was definitely attracted to him.

Jack too had developed some feelings for her, but he didn't want to acknowledge them. He had met many women in his life, some of them tarts too, but no one had this kind of effect on him as she had. He was attracted to her, not only physical but in more ways than that.

The stirrings he had felt for Angelica for a brief time, were nothing compared to what he had started feeling for Niki. It was terrifying for him, but also pleasant. And for the first time he didn't want to run away from these strange feelings, and from a woman. Of all the creatures he had seen, he had never met a girl like her.

She was kind, caring, intelligent, talented, funny, enthusiastic, her cooking skills were marvellous and she was a very good doctor. She was an absolutely beautiful girl and very attractive too. She had beautifully carved face with sharp features, dark black curls, captivating deep brown eyes, and naturally pink lips he would love to taste. She had a figure with perfect curves, nice round hips, petite waist and a shapely bosom. It was a mystery to him that how every man on this island was not crazy for her.

It was evening and after dinner Jack had opted to go for a walk down the beach. But he hadn't returned for a while, so Niki decided to go out and look for him. She walked a little away from the house and found Jack sitting on the beach. He had built a fire and was looking at a merchant ship sailing away on the horizon. There was a look of longing on his face and a helplessness in his eyes. Niki went near him, but he didn't seem to notice her presence.

'Planning to escape Captain?', Niki asked and he smiled a bit to himself hearing her voice. He turned his head and looked at her.

'I really wish to love. But I know, you will kill me if I do that', Jack replied with a smirk. Niki smiled and sat beside him.

'Can I ask you something?', Niki asked looking at the ship too.

'Sure, Niki', he replied.

'Why is it that you want to leave from here as soon as possible?', she asked looking at him.

'Why? Because you don't allow me to drink rum, eh!', Jack said with a smirk and she laughed at that.

'Seriously Captain Sparrow, what is it that you are so desperate to leave? That you think of your time of healing here is a waste of time?', she asked seriously.

'Do you really want to know Niki?', he asked back and she nodded.

'If you are willing to tell me', she said. Jack sighed and and pulled something that was wrapped up by a cloth out of the inside pocket of his coat. Niki looked puzzled at the thing. But Jack started to unwrap the cloth and she realised that it was a bottle wrapped up in a the cloth.

Suddenly she remembered, how protectively Jack had been holding his coat when she first found him on the beach. Was this bottle the reason for it? A bottle that seemed to have a ship inside it. He handed the bottle to her. She looked at it and observed the ship inside. Her eyes widened as she realised which ship it was.

'Is that… Is it really Black Pearl inside?', Niki asked shocked.

'Aye', Jack replied.

'How did it get in a bottle?', she asked turning to look at Jack.

Jack told her everything about Blackbeard capturing the Black Pearl and his following adventures that made him get a hold of his beloved pearl. She had heard about his recent adventures and discovery of Aqua-de-Vida, also about his encounter with the rogue pirate Blackbeard. But she had no idea of Black Pearl being captured by Blackbeard.

'I want to get her out of this bottle as soon as possible', Jack said looking at his bottled ship in Niki's hand. 'I had learned that there was a sorcerer who lived on a nearby island who could help me free my Pearl. But when I got there, I realised that I was late. He had died out of old age. That's where I had been returning from, when I got captured in the storm', he told her. She gently kept a hand on his hand and he looked up at her.

'Don't worry Captain, I am sure you will find another way to get the Pearl out of this bottle', Niki said in an assuring way and he smiled genuinely. She returned the bottle to him and he wrapped it again.

'That I'll sure do. I just want to do it soon love', Jack said and put the bottle inside is coat.

'Just two and half weeks Captain, then you can escape the clutches of this strict doctor', she said trying to lighten his mood. He looked her in the eyes.

'I will admit, I don't quite look forward to that as well, love', he replied with a smirk and Niki's heart skipped a beat at that.

'Just wait here, I'll be back in a minute', Niki said getting up and ran towards the house. Jack frowned in confusion. But before he could fathom the meaning of her going, she was back with a two bottles of rum in her hands.

'Would you like a bottle of rum tonight Captain?', she asked as she sat beside him. Jack was stunned.

'Are you serious doctor? I mean from which side did the sun rise today?', he asked her shocked.

'Sometimes we can violate the health code Captain. After all I am also a pirate', she replied and handed him one bottle. He grinned at her. They cheered and started drinking. After a few gulps down Niki was feeling drunk.

'Captain Jack… You r..r..really love the Pearl right?', Niki asked him. He could tell that she was feeling drunk, but just a few gulps were not enough for him to be drunk.

'Aye, she was the first ship that I captained officially. I mean I am known as a captain with her name love… She is the symbol of freedom for me', Jack replied her honestly.

'Yes… I miss the freedom of oceans too', she said with a look of longing in her eyes. 'I used to go on voyages with my father as a child and I used to feel so free on the seas. Horizon has always fascinated me', she told him with fond memories.

'Pirate', he said with a smirk and she nodded. 'So tell me love, how did you decide to be a doctor and leave the pirate life?', Jack asked.

'Well, as a child I used to love going on pirate trips with my father and mother. I have seen a few pirate battles too. And I hated those battles with the East India Company and other rogue pirates, because they always ended up hurting and wounding the crew. And I always felt helpless looking at the injured crew. But when my mother died in one of those battles, I decided that I want to become a doctor, so that I could help people and the wounded pirates', Niki replied. 'My father had always been far sighted and liberal. He always encouraged me to fulfil my dreams. So he sent me to Spain to my grandfather's home for studying medicine, and so I became a doctor', she told him her story.

'I see', Jack said nodding. His heart got filled with respect for this girl, who had been sensitive towards others' pain since childhood.

'But Captain, I didn't leave pirate life… I will go on ..vo..voyage again. Soon I hope', Niki said with flicker of hope. 'Would you take me as your crew, Captain?', Niki asked excitedly. Jack looked at her excitedly happy face and smile.

'I'd be honoured to have you on my crew love', Jack replied honestly. 'As soon as I get Pearl freed'. Niki grinned happily and raised her bottle for a toast.

'To Black Pearl', she said and Jack copied her and clinked his bottle with hers.

'To the Pearl', he said.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? How happy are you to see Black Pearl again? And what do you think of the idea of Niki as a crew member on Jack's ship? And also we know now what happened to Niki's mother...**

**Please tell me what do you think of the story so far... And about the developing feelings in both their hearts. The next update will contain a little fluff... Thank you all for reading and please give your reviews if you like it :-)**


	10. Age and Heaviness

After a while, Jack gulped down the last drop of rum from his bottle and laid down on the sand. He looked at Niki taking a long swig from her bottle.

'Can I ask you something doctor?', Jack asked her. She looked at him and slumped down, laying her head on his arm. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as he realised how close she was.

'Aye, Captain', she said turning her head on his arm and looked at him.

'How… how old are you love?', Jack asked hesitantly looking in her eyes. She smiled at him with a knowing look.

'Why does it matter Captain? Trying to measure the difference in our ages?' Niki asked back frankly.

'Uh.. just curious dear', he replied. She knew why he asked that. Because he might feel himself old for her. But honestly she didn't mind the age difference. She already knew that he was 48, having known his birth date from her father. So that makes her 19 years younger than him. But it really didn't matter to her. _He can never be too old for me_. _For me?! I am definitely drunk! Who said he was for me? Control yourself Niki_. She mentally smacked herself.

'I am twenty nine now', she replied nonchalantly.

'Impossible!', he exclaimed in surprise. She raised an eyebrow curiously.

'Why are you still alone love?', Jack asked and she frowned in confusion.

'I am not.. not alone Captain', she replied drunkenly and then it hit her. 'Ohh, you mean why is there no man in my life?', she asked with a smirk.

'Aye, I mean how is it possible that a young, beautiful and intelligent woman like you isn't married yet?', he asked incredulously. It was unfathomable for him to think that no man has asked her hand in marriage yet.

'May be I was waiting for you', Niki replied seriously looking in his eyes.

Jack stilled, his heart stopped for a moment. _Did she really mean it! Or was it just the rum talking?_ He wondered looking in her deep brown eyes.

For a moment she wished that he reads what even she couldn't understand yet. But then she realised, that she must be thinking this because she was drunk. Else she wouldn't have wanted him to see what her eyes said. She blinked her eyes breaking the eye contact and started laughing. Jack frowned.

'Look… look at your face Captain!', she said laughing. He was relieved, that she was not serious, and a bit disappointed too. She stopped laughing and replied honestly, 'I am not married yet, because I didn't find a man yet, whom I could fall in love with. And I think love is important to get married right?'.

'Right you are, love', Jack said honestly. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She was asleep within few moments.

Jack couldn't help but smile looking at her innocent face. He raised up on his elbow to look at her properly. He observed that she looked more pretty while she was asleep. Calm and peaceful with that sweet smile. He gently swiped away the strand of hair that was on her cheek. _She is so beautiful! And so young_ he thought. He was 48 and somehow 29 felt very young. But does it really matter?

She stirred a little due to the cold night air and he realised they couldn't lie here all night. He realised that he must take her inside the house. So he got up slowly and was grateful that he wasn't that drunk. _After all, a bottle of rum will spoil me?!_ He chuckled at the thought.

He bent down and gently lifted her up in his arms, all the while making sure that she is not woken up. He then walked towards the house and once inside, he carried her into the bedroom upstairs.

Slowly Jack laid her down on the bed. She stirred a bit and he became afraid if she had woken up. But she just moved her head a little and Jack sighed inaudibly. He then covered her with the blanket and was about to leave when he felt her hand around his wrist. He turned to look at her and realised that she was mumbling something. He leaned towards her and tried to listen.

'Cap..tain… don't.. don't go. Stay.. here.. please don't go', she was mumbling in sleep. Jack was surprised. _May be she thinks we are still on the beach. Or maybe she is having a dream_. He was unsure of what should he do.

Niki turned on a side still holding onto his hand and he was pulled even more close to her. He sighed. This was not going to be easy, he thought. So he finally decided to sleep beside her. But he didn't want to be immodest to her.

If she wasn't drunk and had asked this in consciousness, then he would not have had any objections to the physical contact. But feeling her warmth, just because he craved for her or because he was terribly attracted to her, when she was drunk and unconscious, didn't feel right. Hence, he decided to lie on the blanket so that there was a barrier between there bodies.

The room was completely dark and the only source of light in the room was the moonlight coming through the window. Her face was bathed in the moonlight and she looked absolutely angelic. He laid down beside her on the blanket. But if he slept like that for long his arm would start hurting. So he too turned on his side and spooned her in, making sure not to wake her up. It was surprising yet terrifying to know how content he felt just to have her peacefully sleeping in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes to let sleep finally claim him.

Jack woke up in the morning to find that, Niki had turned around somewhere in the middle of the night and was now facing him. She looked peaceful while she slept like a child. Jack smiled as he kept staring at her. But she must have sensed his gaze upon her because she stirred.

Jack slowly got up and sat facing her. Niki opened her eyes and held her head in the next second, as she felt a sharp pain shoot up her head.

'Good morning love', Jack greeted her cheerfully.

'Morning Captain', she replied with a wince.

'Headache?', he asked smirking.

'Yes', she said massaging her head. 'What happened?'

'You were drunk last night and passed out', he replied. 'And you didn't want to leave my hand, so I had to sleep in here with you', Jack told her and winked.

'Ohh okay', she said normally. And her absolute normal response surprised Jack. Niki opened her eyes fully now. She looked around and realised that she was in her room.

'But how did we get in my bedroom?', she asked looking at him.

'What do you mean by how? I carried you here love', he told her with the smirk still constant on his face.

'You WHAT?', she squealed shocked and sat upright on the bed.

'I ...carried you up here', Jack replied hesitantly.

'No...no no no no no… Ohh Goodness! That would have pressurised your ribs. Ohh I hope your ribs are not damaged more', she said panicking. 'Captain take deep breaths and please tell me if there is more pain in the chest region than usual?', she asked urgently.

'What soil are you made of love! How can you always be so caring?', he asked perplexed at her reaction.

'Huh?', she asked confused. 'We will talk about that later Captain, first tell me if your chest pains more or not? And be honest', she asked strictly with a bit of anger in her tone. Jack took a deep breath and exhaled.

'No, it's the usual little pain', he replied honestly and Niki released the breath that she had been holding till then.

'Thank goodness', she said and hugged him tightly in relief. Jack froze. This was the first time she was this close to him. He felt her warm breath on the side of his neck. He could feel her heart starting to come to a normal pace as relief washed over her. And finally he relaxed and embraced her back.

'Do you know how much you scared me Captain Jack Sparrow?', she whispered calmly in his neck. 'Your ribs could have been more damaged by what you did. They could have broken completely. Lifting heavy weights is not good when you have cracked ribs', she informed him and broke the hug.

'Are you suggesting that you are fat love?', he smirked in mockery, and she just rolled her eyes at that. But she kept cupping his neck and looked him directly in the eye.

'Please Captain, Never do that again', she whispered seriously to him. Her face was so close to his that he could have kissed her.

'Never?', he asked raising a brow with a smirk. She realised what he was implicating by asking that and huffed.

'Not at least till you are completely healed, Savvy?', she asked in his style and he laughed.

'Aye aye Doctor', he said and they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? Was it boring? Or do you like their slowly developing relationship? I am quite sure the sexual tension building between them will soon find a way to be released...**

**In the next chapter you might get to see Niki's views about her beloved Captain... Stay tuned and keep the lovely reviews coming... They motivate me to write**


	11. His Goodness

After breakfast, Jack was sitting in Niki's infirmary who was checking all of his wounds and injuries. She had finally removed his head bandage so that his wound can have some fresh air now. She had checked his sprained ankle too, which was better and didn't pain much now. Now she was cleaning his minor cuts and bruises to protect them from infections.

'Niki, you didn't answer my earlier question love?', Jack asked casually.

'Ask away Captain', she said.

'How is it that you are always so caring dear? I mean, pirates usually are not so caring about others', he asked.

'Well I guess I am born caring', she replied with a chuckle. 'And I disagree with you Captain. Pirates can be caring too'.

'Really?', he asked sarcastically.

'Aye, I have a live example of one pirate', she said.

'Who is it?', Jack asked eagerly.

'He is sitting right in front of me', Niki replied smiling. He raised both his eyebrows in question.

'All evidence to the contrary love', he said with a smirk and her smile grew.

'No. I have complete and utter faith in your caring and goodness Captain', she said looking in his eyes and he was very surprised at the faith in her eyes. 'I can give you examples from your own life adventures', she said and concentrated on her work again.

'Really, love?', he asked. 'I'd like to hear some'

'Okay. William Turner, you've always helped him', Niki replied.

'I have always did a trade with him', Jack countered.

'You saved him from Barbossa', she commented back

'I had my own motives love. I wanted to avenge Barbossa. Besides Will had freed me, I owed him', he replied.

He was being overly honest with her, Jack realised. He had not shared the facts of his life with anyone till now. Well, except once with Elizabeth about his escape from the island. But that's all, never again had he spoken the truths of his life to someone.

_Why though, why am I doing this? Why am I being so honest with her? Am I feeling obligated to do so because she saved my life? Or was this something else Jack?! But I had owed to many people before, and never once had I felt inclined to be this truthful to them… Then why with Niki? It's like I am unable to be dishonest with her!_ He was snapped out of his thoughts with her next sentence.

'You saved him from Davy Jones too', she said trying to make him see her point.

'He saved me first love. And I was the one who sent him on the Dutchman in the first place', Jack countered back.

'Yes which gave him a chance to meet his father. And you gave up your dream, of becoming Dutchman's captain and to sail the oceans forever, just to save your friend Will, Captain Sparrow. Doesn't it show your care for your friend Captain?', Niki asked him. Jack shrugged and Niki smiled.

'Though I think it was good that you didn't become the captain of the Dutchman', she said and he raised an eyebrow at that. 'If you had, maybe we wouldn't have met', she said with a slight blush.

'We would have', Jack said firmly and she looked at his eyes. 'Any more examples?', he asked and she huffed continuing her work.

'Miss Swan. You've always cared for her, even when she left you to die', Niki said waiting for him to contradict her and he did.

'She came to save me too love. And I have always felt a sense of obligation towards her since I promised Mr. Turner that she will be safe', he replied.

'It still doesn't change the fact that she was a friend and you cared for her', she said simply.

She then started to check his final injury, his cracked ribs. Jack took a sharp inaudible breath as her hands touched his chest.

'Next?', Jack asked trying to divert his attention away from her hands on his chest.

'Angelica Teach', Niki said and he looked at her surprised. 'You went to the fountain of youth voyage with Blackbeard just to keep Angelica safe, right Captain?', she asked and started to wrap his ribs with the cotton bandage.

'Wrong Niki. I went because I wanted to find the Fountain of Youth', Jack replied firmly.

'But you saved her as you knew her father was a monster', Niki said and looked up at him. 'I don't know if I should be saying this, but of course you cared for her Captain, after all you loved her', she said looking in his eyes seriously.

It was not a statement, but a question. She kept looking in his eyes for a moment longer, and then returned back to her work of bandaging.

'I didn't love her', Jack replied honestly and she looked up at him. 'It was more of an infatuation. Mostly I just used her. But I did feel guilty about spoiling some years of her life', he said looking her in the eyes. 'Do you have any other example remaining love?', he asked and she smiled.

'Mr. Gibbs. I heard you went to London to save Mr. Gibbs from hangman's noose', Niki said with a smirk.

'He is my buddy, a loyal first mate and he saved my life once', Jack countered.

'But you asked Blackbeard to let him go free', Niki argued back as she finally finished the bandage wrapping and looked at him with crossed arms.

'I wanted him to find the pearl', he argued back.

'True. But you also wanted to keep him from harm's way', Niki said calmly. 'Accept it Captain Jack Sparrow, you have a heart filled with goodness and care for your friends' she affirmed looking directly in his eyes as she stood in front of him.

Jack could see the truth in her eyes. Never in his life before, had anyone shown such confidence and faith in him. It felt nice and he was overwhelmed by her trust. He placed a hand on her cheek and cupped her face gently.

'Don't slap me for this Niki', he leaned forwards and took her lips into his for a kiss.

Niki was stunned at first but then melted into the kiss. She closed her eyes and started to respond. He pulled her closer with his other hand resting on her back. The kiss was gentle as Jack slowly savoured the taste of her lips. Niki moaned and he got access to her mouth.

She felt wondrous sensations as he rolled his tongue inside her mouth. She felt herself losing her balance and quickly grabbed him for support, her hand flying around his shoulder while the other made its way in the tangle of his hairs and dreadlocks. The kiss turned passionate and Niki felt like it should never end. It was the most beautiful feeling she had experienced in her life.

Jack groaned as he felt himself harden when she moaned. As much as he wanted to kiss her more, he broke the kiss for the need of air. They kept holding each other, both breathing heavily, and their eyes locked. There was wonder and joy in Niki's eyes, while Jack's held passion and longing. Niki opened her mouth to say something when,

'NIKI', Margaret called out from the house main door and both of them sprang apart. They quickly pulled themselves together and neated their appearance.

'Niki', Maggie called again.

'I am in here, in the infirmary Maggie', Niki replied keeping the unused bandages in the box. A moment later Maggie burst in, panting, and both Jack and Niki looked at her quizzically.

'What happened?', Niki asked urgently.

'Doctor, Mrs.. Mrs. Crowberg… she is got a terrible flu. Mr. Crowberg sent me to get you immediately', she replied panting.

'Ohh', Niki sighed and looked at Jack. Her words had remained unspoken as Maggie disturbed them. She wanted to tell him that it was the best feeling she'd experienced. But her work was calling her. So she tried to apologise to him through her eyes. And he understood because he nodded.

'Does she have a temperature?', Niki asked turning to Margaret again.

'She is burning', she replied.

'I will have to go immediately then', she said and took her medical kit. 'Maggie you please stay at home. See if Captain Sparrow needs anything in my absence. I will probably be back in an hour', she instructed and started to head out.

'Niki', Maggie called out again and she turned to look at her. 'Are you sure about this? I mean, you know Glasgow will be there right?', Maggie asked her and Niki laughed.

'Don't worry, he will be more concerned about his mother. Besides I can't ignore a patient', she said smiling and left.

Jack had heard this conversation with confusion. He wanted a question answered, so he looked at Maggie who was watching Niki leave.

'Miss Margaret?', Jack called her and she turned around.

'Yes Captain? Do you need anything?', she asked like a dedicated assistant.

'Who is Glasgow?', he asked which surprised her. Out of everything she was definitely not expecting this question.

'Ohh he is just a bloke who likes Niki. But he is a very irritating person and Niki doesn't like him', she replied genuinely.

'Right', Jack said satisfied with the answer and left to search the bottles of rum that Niki had definitely hidden somewhere in the house. And he had every intention of finding them, now that she was not home for an hour.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? How many of you are happy to see that they finally kissed..! :D Did you guys liked Niki's views about Jack? (_Well, they are my views actually and I am sure ll Jack Sparrow fans' too_) Does it feel like she is determined to make him see his own goodness that he himself refuses to acknowledge?**

**Now, about this Glasgow character, I just brought him to add some drama and funny moments in this story. He won't have much role, but just to make these two even more closer than they already are. And you will see him in the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading... Please keep your reviews coming... Love you all**


	12. Friends!

Jack had found a bottle of rum in the back of a cupboard in the kitchen. That is why Niki found him slumped on the bed, with the bottle of rum in his hand, fast asleep. She smiled looking at his sleeping form and remembered the kiss.

She wondered what he felt about that kiss. Was it special for him too as it was for her? Or was it just for the moment for him? Were they going to talk about it? Will he ever want to talk about it?

Whether they discuss it or not, she was certain of one thing. The kiss was very special for her. It was one of a kind and she wanted more. And not from anyone else, but from her Captain only.

It was almost night now and Jonathan was yet to return from the farm. Niki had already prepared the dinner and was doing some cleaning in the living room. She wondered when would Jack get up and her father return from the farm. Just then there was a voice of the door being opened. She had purposely kept the door unlocked for her father.

'Father, finally you've come', she turned around smiling but was a bit shocked looking at the person standing at the door.

'Good evening Niki', the person greeted her with a silly smile.

'Glasgow! What are you doing here?', she asked him surprised.

'I have… I've come to… to ask you the question again.. Niki', he replied drunkenly.

'You are drunk Glasgow and I have already gave you my answer, thrice now', she said firmly in a calm voice.

'But.. what is the harm… in asking again right?', he said coming inside the house.

'Look Glasgow, I know your father asked my father for my hand in marriage for you. And he too had already rejected the proposal', she replied while Glasgow still kept coming closer.

'But why?', he asked gently looking at her thirstily.

'Because I don't like you in that manner Glasgow. I am just not able to picture you as my husband', Niki replied honestly with a gentleness and sincerity.

'Perhaps…this… will change… your mind', he said taking a step close towards her with each word.

'Glasgow what.. What are you doing?', she asked scared a bit. But he came closer and grabbed her shoulders.

'Showing you what you are rejecting', he said and leaned forward to kiss her but she resisted.

'Stop… Glasgow stop it', she tried to resist by turning her face away. But he didn't stop attempting. So finally she pushed him away hard and he staggered behind. But before he could steady himself she hit him with a resounding slap across his cheek.

'Just get out of my house Glasgow', she ordered him angrily. He took a moment to recover from the shock and glared at her.

'HOW DARE YOU?', he shouted angrily. 'You will pay for this you bitch. I will show you what Glasgow can do', he shouted at her and drew his sword.

Jack woke up with a start at the shout. He knew something was not right downstairs, so he quickly got up and ran towards the stairs.

Niki quickly drew out the sword that she had kept on the table while cleaning, and stopped Glasgow's attack with the clink of her sword. Like an expert, she started fighting with him.

When Jack descended down from the stairs, he saw Niki in a sword fight with a stranger guy who seemed to be drunk. Jack was impressed to see Niki's swordsmanship skills. She was giving him a good fight. Just then the stranger made her sword fly out of her hand with a powerful blow, and pushed her aside hard with an elbow. She fell on the side table, and her face had hit on it's corner. Jack's fingers fisted in anger at that.

Just when Niki got up, Glasgow went near her and he was about to grab her hand when he felt his other hand held by someone. Niki looked and found Jack standing behind him. Jack turned himself and Glasgow around so that Niki was standing behind him now.

'Who are you?', Glasgow asked as Jack released his hand.

'Captain Jack Sparrow, I be called', Jack replied proudly.

'So you are the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?', he asked surprised.

'Aye, and who are you lad?', Jack asked him sternly.

'That doesn't matter and right now you are standing between me and Niki', he said arrogantly.

'Considering that Niki was fighting you, I don't think she wants you near her', Jack said with an intimidating smirk.

'It's the matter between me and Niki. And it will be better if you just stay away from it.. Captain', he said warning Jack and readied his sword for a fight with him. Jack's smirk grew sarcastically.

'Do you think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate, eh?', Jack asked him the same thing he had once asked William Turner, just a bit more threateningly.

'I am not afraid of you… now just get out of my way', Glasgow shouted and tried to go towards Niki, but Jack came and stood before him again.

'If you take another step towards Doctor Niki, you will regret it boy, Savvy?', Jack threatened him. Glasgow angrily attacked Jack with his sword, who stopped it with a simple swishing motion of his cutlass.

Within a second both the men were caught up in a fight, in which Jack seemed to have an upper hand. Niki had heard a lot about his swordsmanship and battle skills, but it was a totally different experience to watch The Jack Sparrow himself in action. She was awed by him.

Within next few seconds he had unarmed Glasgow expertly, who was now lying on his back. Jack's cutlass held directly at his throat, Glasgow looked exhausted lying near his feet. Jack allowed him to get up slowly, still pointing the sword at his throat. He raised both his hands in surrender. Jack smirked at him.

'Now be a good lad, and get out of this house before I break your bones with my own bare hands boy', Jack warned him with a calm voice but an intense glare and he looked really scared.

'I am...I am going', he replied in a terrified weak voice and started to leave.

'And one more thing..', Jack said and Glasgow turned fearfully to look at him. 'If I ever hear that you've troubled Doctor Nixia again, I will come back from wherever I will be, to make sure that you will never get to touch any woman in your life again, Savvy?', Jack threatened him in a sweet tone with a smile on his face. Glasgow nodded frantically and left from there as fast as his beaten leg would allow him.

Finally Jack turned to look at Niki. He had not looked at her since the moment she fell. He was afraid if she was hurt. And when he looked at her he knew he was right. He saw blood at the corner of her lips, and his eyes flashed red with anger.

'Are you all right?', Jack asked Niki coming closer to her.

'I am fine', she nodded.

Jack forwarded his hand and wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of her lips by his thumb. He looked at the blood on his thumb, felt it between his forefinger and thumb, and his fingers fisted in fury. He wanted to just kill that boy. So he turned around and started to walk towards the door but he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

'Jack', he heard and stopped dead in his track. It was the first time she had called him just "Jack". And it sounded beautiful, almost musical from her mouth. He turned around to look at her, and she shook her head signalling him not to go after Glasgow.

'I am quite sure he got his lesson today Captain', she said with a small smile. 'Thank you, for saving me'. Jack looked at her sternly. He came closer to her and held her shoulders. Then he walked her backwards to the chair.

'Sit', he made her sit. 'I will get the medical kit, just tell me where it is kept', he said walking towards the infirmary.

'It's fine Captain…. No need to get kit', she said trying to stop him, but he just turned and glared at her.

'Just… Tell me where it is kept', he ordered firmly.

'In.. the first drawer of the table', she told him a bit scared at his anger. Within a minute, Jack was back with the medical kit. He sat on the chair beside her and looked at the dried blood on her face. He felt himself still seething in anger, but he calmed down when he felt her hand on his.

'I am really okay Captain… don't worry', she said kindly and he nodded. 'Now take some cotton out, and put the..'

'I am the captain of a ship love', she was about to give him instructions but he cut her off. 'and every member of the crew on my ship is my responsibility. So I know how to handle their injuries and wounds', he said putting the antiseptic liquid on the cotton. He then started to dab the cotton on corner of her lips.

'So who was he?', Jack asked.

'His name is Glasgow Crowberg. His father Mr. Crowberg buys the yield of sugar canes from father for his rum factory', she replied.

'I see. And?' Jack leaned closer to her mouth. Her breathing became shallow from his proximity. For a moment she thought he was gonna kiss her and closed her eyes, but she felt his cool breath on the corner of her lips instead. He just blew on her injury and she opened her eyes to see his face that showed real care for her. She smiled and continued,

'He wanted to marry me and has proposed me twice. But when I rejected his proposals both the times, he made his father talk to my father about our marriage. But father knew that I didn't like him, so he also rejected the proposal. That is why he came here tonight and tried to kiss me', Jack felt like killing that bastard again.

'I slapped him', this made Jack smile a bit. 'So he came down to revenge. But I am sure he will never think of troubling me again. Thanks to you Captain', she said with a smile.

'Can I ask you something love?', Jack asked finally looking her in the eyes.

'Of course', she replied.

'Why do you always keep calling me Captain?... Ohh, that really sounded quite odd coming out of **my **mouth', he joked and she giggled. 'But seriously, why do you _always_ call me captain, Niki?', he asked. She looked in his eyes unbelievably.

'Because you are one, Mr. Sparrow', she replied stating it as if explaining two plus two makes four. 'Just because you don't have your ship right now, doesn't mean you are not a captain'. She held his hand and he felt a shiver run down his spine. 'You were, you are, and you always will be the best captain in whole of the Caribbean. In whole of the ocean in fact', Niki said with a genuine smile. Jack flushed at her words of praise.

'Why, thank you for the praise love', he said humbly as the colour rose in his cheeks.

'Besides I thought you liked being called a "captain", Captain!', she asked with a smirk.

'Oh I do love… but not always', he finally put down the cotton, observed her small cut and sighed with satisfaction at his work. He then looked into her eyes seriously. 'Sometimes, I like to be called just by my name from my friends. Though I don't admit it to them', he said and winked at her.

'So...so does that mean I am your friend, now?', she asked.

'I would like to think that you are love', Jack said honestly.

'I would love to be one, Jack', she grinned and he grinned back. She forwarded her hand to him for friendship and he grabbed it enthusiastically.

'Now I think father might be late or he might sleep on the farm tonight, so we should go ahead with the dinner', she said and got up to take the food from kitchen.

'Let me help you there, Niki', he said following her lead and getting the plates for food on the table.

'Thank you Jack', she said and started serving the the food for both of them.

'Stop thanking me every time love', he sat down in front of his plate.

'Ohh… shouldn't I do that when someone is nice to me?', she asked sarcastically with a small smile.

'There are no formalities in friends Miss Niki', Jack said and she nodded. He took the bite of his sausage. 'And this is delicious!', he complimented her food.

'Thank you', she said and then bit her lip at her slip.

'Failed again', Jack said with a smirk.

'Sorry, sir', she said sarcastically.

'Failed again love…. You need to practice a lot to be a friend', he mocked her.

'You mean I need to practice the stupid theoretical principles of friendship?', she asked retorting with a smirk.

'Uh… yeah', he replied and they both burst out laughing.

After their laughter subsided, they finished the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. Finally, Niki poured two glasses of fine white vine, manufactured in their own vineyard, and passed one glass to Jack. She held her glass for a toast.

'To friendship', she said with a smile.

'To friendship', he copied her. They clinked their glasses and drank.

'By the way, your swordsmanship skills are really nice', Jack praised.

'They are?', she asked surprised.

'Aye, you were very impressive today. Just need your skills to be polished a bit. I can teach you some of my tricks', Jack suggested.

'Really? You will teach me', she asked with wide unbelieving eyes.

'I would like to', he replied. 'Then no other pervert like Glas will be able to trouble you again'

'That will be great Captain.. Jack', she replied with a grin and he smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this one's a bit long... but I couldn't stop it anywhere else. Won't say much today, just that in the coming updates you might get to see another one of Niki's talents and some more fluff... Stay tuned and keep your reviews coming...**


	13. The lesson

Jack and Niki stood in the front yard, face to face with swords in hands looking at each other with concentration.

'Let's see what you've got first, shall we doctor?', Jack asked.

'Sure captain', Niki said with a smile.

'Now I am sure you've gripped your cutlass rightly love, because I am not gonna be easy on you', Jack told her as he crossed one step towards her.

'Captain, I am not a novice in sword fights… You only said that I have nice skills for it', Niki replied taking a step forward. The both started circling one another.

'First rule of training love, talk less work more', he said striking his sword which she stopped with her sword.

_Clink clink clink clink clink_… Their swords kept clanking and both of them moved to avoid the other's blow. After getting out from several tough spots given by Jack, Niki finally managed to grab his hands. She then swirled him around and locked him in her arms, her sword resting on his neck. Jack was impressed, but at the same time was distracted by the position he was in. His back was almost pressed against her chest, her left hand held his and had it locked to his side, while her right hand rested over his shoulder, holding the sword to his neck.

'Got you Jack', she whispered in his ear and he closed his eyes for a moment as her warm breath made goosebumps rise over his arms. Thanks to his shirt, Niki didn't notice it. He could feel against his back her erratically beating heart due to the earlier physical movements. He felt like losing himself in the effect she was having on him due to her proximity. But he mentally snapped himself and jerked his head to come back to the present. He had a task at hand. He opened his eyes, looked sideways at her and smirked.

'Rule number two… Do not say if you are capable, and don't open your mouth if you are incapable', Jack replied and she looked confused. With one swift movement of his wrist, Jack removed her sword from his neck with her cutlass. Taking advantage of her surprise, he bent down and freed himself from her grip. He then turned around and smiled at her. She sighed and smiled back in appreciation.

They took a break and sat on the threshold of the house.

'So teacher', Niki said looking at Jack while he gulped down the water from the bottle. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at being called a teacher. She smirked.

'I didn't quite understand lesson number two, care to explain?', she asked him politely and he smiled at that.

'Well love, when you are capable you shouldn't need to say that you are. Your actions will prove it. But when you voice out that you have the upper hand, you become over confident which renders you incapable….Never let the enemy know that you have an advantage over them, savvy?', he asked and she nodded like an obedient student. 'And if you are incapable, you shouldn't open your mouth to argue with your mentor', he winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

'Aye aye.. Teacher', Niki saluted him.

Jack then explained her about some moves and demonstrated so she could understand properly. She listened and observed him very attentively. And then it was time for her to practice. So she started practising the moves while Jack sat and watched her. He smiled to himself as he saw that she was a dedicated student and a quick learner.

After some time of practice, Jack stood in front of her. He looked at her appreciatively making her blush.

'Time for a fight love…', he said challenging her for a test.

'Okay captain', she replied.

'Now rule number three, never lose your focus from the fight love… Just a little attention away, and defeat or death!', he told her and she nodded.

And without warning Jack struck at her with his sword. Surprised at the sudden attack, she couldn't deflect it, so she jumped back to avoid his sword. Then she struck back to deflect his next move.

'The enemy won't wait till you are ready love, you have to be focused every second', he said as they continued to fight. And Niki understood what he wanted to tell her by the unannounced attack. She smiled and continued to move with him.

They moved in sync as if dancing, and their clanking swords provided the music for them. _Clink clink clink clink_. They jumped, swirled, bent, swooshed, attacked and avoided the other's attack. But they really enjoyed this sword fight. Jack felt really proud at how efficiently she was learning.

Finally Jack grabbed her sword hand and she grabbed his in defence, their swords crossing to make a "V" in between them. He backed her towards the pillar behind. She gasped inaudibly as her back hit the pillar.

Their eyes locked and Niki couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. They realised how close they were as their noses almost touched. They could feel each other's ragged breaths. Jack could feel her heaving chest against his. And he was sure that she could also hear his racing heart, which had less to do with the fight.

Jack too couldn't stop himself from getting lost in her. Her milky face was glistening with the sweat. Strands of hairs were flying out of her neatly made braid that she had done in the morning. Even in this dishevelled state, Jack thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He reached out and swiped a strand of hairs from her forehead to put it behind her ear. And as his eyes followed his hand from her eyes to her ear he was brought back to reality. At that moment he realised that they were in the middle of a fight. He smiled inwardly at the effect she has on him and commanded himself mentally to have some control back.

'Remember rule number three love?, he asked with a smirk and she snapped back to reality. Niki then pushed him away by gathering energy and they started the fight again. After some effort Niki finally managed to disarm Jack putting an end to the fight. Jack smiled at her proudly and clapped for her.

'Nice work love', Jack praised her honestly.

'Thank you teacher', she replied and gave him a polite bow. Jack too gave her a little bow like a proud mentor.

* * *

**A/N: This was written in a hurry, so I don't know how it turned out to be... You guys will be the judge of that. So what do you think, how was the swordsmanship lesson? Was Jack a good teacher? Or should he had to be more strict? I know I said that you will get to see another one of Niki's talents, but it had to wait for this fight lesson was needed first... but you will get to see it in the next update for sure. **

**Thanks for reading... Stay tuned and please review.**


	14. Another talent

Jack woke up and remembered the sword fight lesson with Niki, specially previous evening's. It was really good and he was having fun in teaching her. They had been practising since a week now. Niki was a fast learner and was getting very good with her moves.

Yesterday evening, she finally mastered a move. The one he had once taught Angelica, who was in fact the only one besides himself to be knowing that move. But Niki learned it quite fast and mastered it now. He felt really proud as he remembered her doing it, and smiled.

He finally got down from the bed and freshened up. He then got out of the room and started searching for uncle John. They were gonna play some rounds of cards today, so he was looking for him in the house. He checked the upper floor but didn't find him there. He then got down the stairs, when he heard a melodious voice singing.

There is no happiness from now on, whose reason is not you

There is no day from now on, whose morning is not you

There is no talk from now on, that doesn't start with you

There is no path from now on, that I don't walk with you

Jack followed the voice to the kitchen, and found Niki singing while she made the breakfast. He smiled at the way she moved around in the kitchen, singing and moving her head to her own tune. He was amazed to hear her melodious and sweet voice. He couldn't help but get lost in her voice. He just leaned against the kitchen door and listened to her, while she was unaware of his presence.

Just right now, I have come to believe

This life of mine has become yours

Just right now, I have come to believe

This life of mine has become yours

The lyrics were also beautiful. It was as if she was singing it for him. He wanted to believe it, because he had also started to feel something for her. But he was afraid. He remembered a conversation he had been a part of years before.

'_A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he run afoul of that which vex all men', Tia Dalma said about Davy Jones. 'What vexes all men?', Will asked innocently. 'What indeed?', she asked flirting with Will. Everyone tried to answer according to their own level of comprehension, but when everyone failed to answer, he replied the obvious, 'A woman'._ He had always known, what vexes a man can only be a woman. That is why he had always run away from feelings.

But ever since he met Niki, everything seemed to change for him. He had experienced joy and happiness with her. His principle that said that love only gives pain, appears to have been weaker in front of her. He was still afraid of feelings and love, but he also enjoyed her presence in his life. Somewhere deep and in a small corner of his heart, he was sure that with Niki, he will not be hurt. He will not be vexed. But he has not acknowledged this fact yet. And he certainly didn't have any idea that he had started to fall for her.

From you and only you, starts every talk and everything

When you are with me

From you and only you, starts every talk and everything

When you are with me

He wondered how many more skills does she possess! She was a great doctor, she sings very well and has a magical voice, she knew swordsmanship too, she was a kind and caring girl, the most beautiful woman he had ever known in all of the world and her cooking was ultimate. He smiled at her talents. He was thinking all this when he realised that she had stopped singing and was just humming now.

'Nice song, love', he complimented with a smirk. Startled Niki turned around to look at him.

'Jack…. You gave me a fright!', she exclaimed.

'Sorry love, couldn't help it', he said grinning at her and she showed him her tongue like a child. 'But I have to say, you have a very melodious voice Lady Niki', he made her a small bow with the act as a royal.

'Thank you so much, sir Sparrow', she replied with a bow too. Both of them burst out laughing.

'By the way, where is uncle John? He had promised me few game of cards today', Jack asked after their laughter died down.

'Ohh he went to meet a buyer for the yield', she informed him while she continued to spread the butter on breads. 'Since Mr. Crowberg refused to do business with father, because he rejected Glasgow for me, we need new customers', she told him.

'I see', Jack said. 'Would you mind if I take Storm for a ride after breakfast then?', he asked.

'I thought there were no formalities between friends!', she said with a smirk and he smiled.

They were having their breakfast when Maggie came in and informed Niki about a patient with a serious fever whose body had turned yellow. She left her breakfast midway, quickly got up and got her medical kit from the infirmary. She told Maggie to give Jack his medicines, warned him strictly that he finished his milk and left.

* * *

**A/N: So this turned out to be smaller than I expected. But I hope it is descriptive enough about Jack's developing feelings or should I call stirrings for Niki... and what do you think about the song that she was singing? Was it any indicator towards her feelings?**

**How about a heartfelt discussion about a topic.. lets say philosophy between Jack and Niki for the next update? Keep reading and keep your reviews coming... they really motivate me to write more... Love you guys**


	15. Melancholy Effects

Jack was searching for Niki after dinner and found her sitting alone on the beach. He realised that she was not her usual self today. She had been very quiet on the dinner table. Though that might have been because he and uncle John were busy with their own adventure talks. But when she quietly slipped out of the house after dinner, he knew that something is not right. She was now sitting on the beach looking at the night sky and moon over the horizon.

'Are you planning to sit and freeze out here love?', Jack asked her and her lips curved up a little.

'It's not cold here, Captain', she replied.

'Aye, but your mood is', he said matter of factly and she sighed. 'Mind if I sit?', he asked and she shook her head. Jack sat down beside her. He leaned back a little on both his hands and observed her. She had both her legs folded to her chest and her arms locked around them. She was looking ahead with a sad look in her eyes.

'What's wrong Niki?', Jack asked.

'Nothing Jack', she replied gloomily.

'All right… so you want to talk about it?', he asked in a persistent tone ignoring her reply. She sighed but didn't say anything and Jack realised that she needed her own time to open up. So he didn't pester her further and just sat by her side looking at her.

'Jack..', she said after a while.

'Yes?'

'How does it feel?', she asked seriously and he frowned.

'What?', he asked confused.

'Death…. How does it feel?', she asked and turned her head to look at him. He could see the seriousness and curiosity in her eyes. He sighed inaudibly.

'I don't know love… I have never actually been dead', Jack replied honestly.

'But the Kraken and Davy Jones' locker?', she asked confused.

'That is what I am saying. I was just trapped in Davy Jones' locker, I never felt anything like dead. I was very much alive with the weird and horrible nightmares for company', he replied. 'Except the fact that there was no air, I couldn't find any sign of death', he shrugged.

'So you mean, you were never dead?', she asked awed.

'Yes love… I was never dead. And even if I was, I couldn't remember feeling dead', he replied and she nodded in understanding. She then continued her gazing towards the horizon.

'Perhaps you should ask this question to Hector', Jack said to gain her attention again.

'Captain Barbossa?', she asked.

'Aye. He had definitely been dead before Tia Dalma brought him back…. And I know this because I had personally shot him', Jack said with a smirk and she smiled a bit at that.

'I know that story by heart Jack, father might have told it to me countless times', she said looking at him with a small smile. He chuckled at that.

'Why this question today though? Why the sudden interest in death and all?', he asked and her little smile vanished. She sighed audibly.

'Since the day I became a doctor, for the first time today, one of my patients died of a severe fever… he had turned completely yellow. Nothing I did was helpful, and he died', she told him sadly. 'In front of my own eyes, and I couldn't do anything'

'It's not your fault Niki, if that's what you are bothered about. I am certain you did everything you could', Jack tried to comfort her.

'I know Jack. And it's not that I didn't know this will happen someday', she said and looked at him. 'I became a doctor because I wanted to relieve people from their injuries and pains. I knew that I couldn't defeat death, and that someday I will have to face the death of one of my patients. But ever since I became a doctor that time never came, and I had always, though not defeated, but postponed my patients' deaths. I had always saved my patients', she continued and he nodded in understanding.

'But today, I did everything I could to save his life, but I couldn't. I failed today in my duty Jack...and I couldn't help but feel guilty about it', she said helplessly and Jack could see the sadness in her eyes. He unlocked her hands from her folded legs, held one of her hands and turned her slowly to made her face him completely.

'You didn't fail, love', he told her firmly. 'You did your best to save his life. That is what your duty is and you did it perfectly. I am proud of you for that. But death is inevitable Niki, you cannot avoid it forever and you know that', he said and she nodded.

'I know Jack…. May be I was just not ready to face it yet', she confessed.

'I am not a religious bloke, I don't believe in god and punishments love. But the one thing I have learnt from all of my adventures in life, is that karma is real. And it can strike you anytime. Maybe your patient died because it was his time. Because he earned it with his deeds. You don't have any reason to feel guilty about it love, Savvy?', Jack said making her see sense.

'I guess you are right. Thanks Jack…. But it's still not a good feeling to watch your patient die before your eyes. And I guess I will just need a little more time to be completely cheerful again', she said with a small sad smile.

'I understand Niki…. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?', he asked sincerely. She looked in his eyes.

'If you don't mind... could you just...hold me for a while?', she asked hesitantly. He sucked in a deep inaudible breath to calm his suddenly racing heart.

'Sure love', he shifted closer and opened his arms for her. Moving close to him, she encircled his waist with both arms. She hugged him close and rested her head on his chest. He hugged her back with one hand on her back and the other caressing her head. His chin resting on her head, he held her protectively close to him.

'Thanks Jack', she thanked him.

'Anytime Doctor', he replied making her smile a bit.

Her embrace had immediately calmed his racing heart. The feel of her body against his, her warm breath on his neck, her round breasts pressed against his chest, all gave him a feel of contentedness that he had never experienced with any other woman before. She too felt a calmness in his warm hug. His dreadlocks tickled her cheek as his chin rested on her head and she enjoyed the sensation. She could listen to his rhythmic heartbeat and smiled. They sat there in silence for a long time, just holding each other close. There was no talks or words exchanged, but they didn't feel the need to.

After a while Niki felt her gloominess leaving her as she found peace in Jack's arms. She smiled and looked up to his face. She noticed that he was also very peaceful as he had his eyes closed.

'...Jack', she called out.

'Hmm?', he asked.

'You know when you kissed me that day..?', he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

'Aye…'

'I felt really good', she told him simply.

'I could tell that', he said and smirked at her. 'Haven't you ever kissed anyone before love?'

'I have', she told him truthfully. 'But I never felt anything in those. Somehow those kisses never felt right'

'I see', he responded and found truth in her eyes.

'But with you, it was different', she blushed slightly as she said that looking in his eyes. 'I didn't want it to end. I wanted more of it', she confessed.

His smirk turned into a smile. She looked really beautiful with the moonlight casting it's silver glow on her blushing face. If he thought that the fountain of youth was a beautiful sight to behold, it was nothing compared to the beauty he was looking at now. Hell, he was holding her right now!

And now that she confessed she wanted him to kiss her, he needed nothing more to comply to her wish right now. He still held her close to him with a hand, and gently cupped her face with the other. He leaned his head down almost touching her lips with his.

'Me too love', he whispered on her lips and captured them in a kiss.

This time the kiss was not gentle at all. It was wild and passionate. Niki's hands found their way in Jack's hairs and dreadlocks, while Jack's hand held her neck tilted so he could kiss her properly. Niki moaned in the kiss and Jack groaned with desire. Their kiss turned even more wild as they both explored each other's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Niki enjoyed every moment of the kiss and every sensation that she felt in her body. Finally they broke the kiss for the need of air. Both breathing heavily they looked at each other. Niki blushed deeply as Jack smirked at her. They slowly broke apart when they realised they were still in each other's arms.

'I think ...we should head inside Doctor… it's quite late', Jack said and she nodded.

They got up and went inside the house. The house was quiet as Jonathan was already asleep in his room. Jack and Niki headed towards her bedroom. When they entered it, Niki turned to look at Jack.

'Umm… Jack?', she asked.

'Yes?', he asked back looking at her.

'Do you.. do you think… I mean.. would you mind…', she stuttered nervously and he raised an eyebrow in question. 'Umm… would it be all right if I too… sleep in the bedroom tonight?', she finally asked and Jack chuckled at that.

'Of course you can love…. It's your room. I will go down and sleep on the couch', he replied with a smile. He turned around to go out when she held his hand.

'I meant… with you, Jack', she said when he looked at her confused. He frowned at that.

'You mean, you want to sleep with me.. On your bed?', he asked.

'Yes… I just don't want to be alone tonight', she replied honestly.

'I understand Niki… but I don't think that will be a good idea', he said.

'Why not?', she asked.

'Because it is not right…. I have been accused for a lot of crimes love, but never for impropriety. And I don't want this to be the first time', he replied earnestly. Niki laughed at that and he looked at her bewildered.

'Captain Sparrow, I am asking you myself to sleep beside me. How can that be considered as impropriety?', she asked still giggling a bit. 'Besides, I trust you. You know why?'

'Why?', he asked back.

'Because a few days ago, you had carried me up here and had slept beside me with complete gallantry and chivalry. You did not cross any limits, even when we both were drunk. Then why shouldn't I trust you Jack?', she asked and he flushed a little at her honest answer. 'Please Jack, after what happened today, I don't want to be alone', she requested seriously. And how could he deny such a sincere request, specially from the girl whom he had really started to desire.

'Okay', he said and she smiled in relief.

They both laid down on the bed and Niki snuggled close to him. Jack breathed heavily with the proximity. The warmth of her body was already having its effect on him. He got lost in her deep brown eyes, before she closed them due to sleepiness. She turned in his arms so he was now spooning her. He felt himself going hard at the contact of her back to his chest. He was afraid, what will she think if she noticed his desire. And she obviously would have noticed, seeing the closeness between them. But Niki fell asleep quickly as she got his protective arms around her. He watched her for a while, with a small content smile, as she slept peacefully in his arms and finally fell asleep too.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, the Yellow fever and malaria are two different diseases... though both are spread by mosquitoes and both were destructive epidemics in the 16th and 17th century in the Caribbean colonies...**

**Secondly... how do you like the growing stirrings between these two? Do you guys think something will happen soon? Well... to know... stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave your valuable reviews... Love you all**


	16. Heart talks

Next Day evening;

Niki and Jack sat comfortably in the "Jay farm", on a mat between the vineyard rows. Since Jonathan wanted a break from the work of farm, he decided to have a day off. So he asked Jack and Niki to look after the work in the farm, while he went for a fun day with his friends. So here they were, after supervising a days work, sat on the mat with bottles of rum in their hands and arms around each other's necks. Sitting like best buddies, laughing on stupid jokes, they were enjoying the drunkenness.

Niki smiled remembering that morning's horse ride to the farm. Since Jonathan had taken his horse Typhoon with him, there was only Storm in the stable. So both of them rode on Storm to the farm, with Niki sitting behind Jack, holding onto him with her hands around his waist. Remembering the closeness to him, she blushed a bit which thankfully went unnoticed by Jack as he took a gulp from his bottle. But then her smile faltered as she realised that Jack was now almost completely healed and that his time to leave the island was near. May be only a couple of days, and he will be gone.

'J.. Jack', she called him drunkenly. He frowned looking at her sudden sadness.

'...Yes Niki?', he asked back.

'All.. all your wounds ...are healed?', she asked,

'Aye', he replied.

'Your sprained.. ankle is also fine now..?', she asked again a bit sadly.

'..Yes', he replied confused now.

'And… you.. You don't feel any chest pain in the rib… rib region when you breath?'

'Not much…. May be a little sometimes', he replied and she sighed.

'That means… you are almost completely fine', she said and he raised an eyebrow at her sadness.

'Shouldn't you be happy that your patient is alright doctor?', Jack asked with sarcasm and her eyes widened at what he meant.

'Ohh I am happy about that..', she replied immediately. 'It's just… that means you will leave form here soon right! And then I will go back to my boring routine life…', she said sadly. 'I wish I could also sail with you… I also want that freedom… again', she said dreamily and he smiled at the dreamy childlike innocence in her eyes.

'You will love… soon', he replied. She looked at him, saw the truth in his eyes and grinned happily. She raised her bottle for a toast.

'To freedom', she said.

'To the horizon', he said clinking his bottle with her. They both drank the rum in a go. Jack slumped down on his back with his arms spread wide, and Niki slumped down with her head on his arm.

'Hey Jack..'

'Hmm?'

'Tell me something I don't know about you', Niki said looking up at the stars.

'There are...a lot of things you don't know about me love', he replied.

'So tell me a few… Captain', she demanded again.

'Okay… but you will also have to tell me something about yourself first', he said and she agreed.

'When I was a child… I wanted to learn swimming quickly, because I wanted to swim with the fishes and dolphins', she said giggling. 'But father wanted to wait for me to be another year old before starting to teach me… so one day I just jumped from his ship while he was asleep, to learn to swim by myself', Niki told and Jack's eyes widened in shock. He looked at her questioningly.

'At first I was happy as I floated upwards… but after a moment I realised that something was wrong and I was going under… so I started to cry and move my hands. Luckily, father's first mate saw me and saved me… or else I would not be lying beside you today', she said and chuckled. 'I still haven't told this to father…. But I also never tried to learn swimming alone again because I promised Mr. Picks not to do that'.

'How old were you?, Jack asked.

'I was three.. Or four I guess', she replied.

'Well… I could say that I am glad you didn't drown that day love', he said with a smirk and she giggled.

'Now your turn Captain Sparrow', she said looking at him.

'... err.. Well… I had been slapped by two women in one day quite a lot of times', Jack said honestly. Niki laughed at that and he felt nice that he could make her laugh like that. The fact that he was the reason for her laughter was really nice and comforting.

'Hahaha… Really Jack! Though this was also very entertaining to know...', she laughed more and continued, 'I meant something significant…. Something that you don't usually tell anybody', she said looking at him curiously. He sighed.

'Fine… do you know I once worked for the East India Trading Company?', he asked checking if she has any idea about it.

'Yes… I heard something like that… so it's true?', she asked.

'Aye… for 5 years under Lord Cutler Beckett. Once he ordered me to find the ancient island of Kerma and it's treasure. So I sailed to locate the island on the pearl, she was called the "Wicked Wench" then and belonged to Beckett. But as I befriended the Princess of the Kerma, I felt an obligation towards her people too. So I decided not to reveal the location of the island to Beckett, because I knew he would have enslaved it's people…', Jack said looking up at the stars. Niki was about to tell him how proud she was when he continued,

'When Beckett found out that I betrayed him and returned empty handed, he was very angry. So he ordered me to transport a cargo of slaves from Bahamas to Calabar. But… but I couldn't stand the idea of humans as a cargo, or as slaves… So I let them go free and stole his ship, but he and his men found me. They burned and sank the ship, and Beckett personally branded me as a pirate', he finished shaking the right sleeve of his shirt to reveal the "P" on his arm. He showed it to her. Niki turned on her side and held his hand in both of hers. She gently caressed the "P" with her thumb, while holding his hand lovingly in her hands.

'Is that a painful memory for you? Does it haunt you?', she asked confused

'... Maybe… kind of', Jack replied confused by her confusion. It was obviously not a pleasant memory.

'Why?', she asked still looking at his hand.

'What do you mean why love?', he asked looking at her surprised at her question.

'I mean… it wasn't really a bad thing for you', she said and looked at him. 'You did what you felt you should do, you did what was right… and for that he gave you what you always wanted', Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Freedom', she replied and he realised what she meant. 'You were never a person for service Jack… You had always been a pirate, since birth and by heart. And you know that Jack… He just branded you at that time, but you were already a pirate by heart. Because you like freedom, and you always do what you want to do… freedom is what gives you happiness, whether it is for yourself or for others', she said and smiled at him.

He nodded at her suddenly realising what he should have realised a long time ago. He just kept the physical pain of that brand in mind, never thought about what good happened because of that event.

'And if you think about the physical pain he gave you, he got his punishment for that when you, William and the Brethren court finished him off in the battle… right!', she said as if reading his mind.

'Right… never thought it this way', he admitted with a slight curve to his lips.

'And one more thing Captain… you are a golden hearted man and the best Pirate Captain, I have ever had the pleasure to know. And for what you did that time and what you had always done, I am really proud of you', she said with a grin which made him smirk.

'Thank you… How do you do it Niki?', he asked sincerely.

'Do what?', she asked back.

'How do you turn a bad memory into a good one so simply? How do you make anyone feel so good about themselves?', he asked with a bit of incredulity.

'It's just a matter of perspective Jack…. Though coming from a great captain like you, I take it as a huge compliment', she replied with a small smile.

'Aye… Now your turn', he said looking at her expectantly and she huffed.

'I… I love to dance', she told him.

'Really?.. And what's so significant about this?', Jack asked sarcastically.

'Well I usually don't get to dance, because I found that there are hardly any gentleman here on the Roserta who can dance nicely…. So whenever I feel like, and there is no one around, I take the opportunity of dancing with myself', she replied giggling.

'Well I'd love to watch you dance love', he winked at her and she giggled more.

'If I weren't so drunk right now… and was convinced that you weren't watching me, I might have danced for sure', she said and he chuckled. 'Your turn again'.

'I… I had kind of... proposed Elizabeth for marriage once', Jack confessed sheepishly.

'You did What?', she asked sitting bolt upright. 'You really did propose her?', she was surprised to hear that. And a bit hurt too. But then she felt guilty too about feeling kind of jealous. After all it was his life, his choices and his desires.

'Aye… I haven't told this to anybody before… but strangely I felt like I couldn't hide this from you…didn't want to hide this from you', he said also sitting up beside her. She looked in his eyes and calmed down at this.

'Did you love her?', she asked gently, nervous to hear his answer.

'No', he replied almost immediately. 'No… It was just a physical desire… Plus she was upset that she didn't get married and was missing Will, so I thought of trifling with her. I flirted with her…. Later that day I was happy when she kissed me, until the next second when I realised she did that to betray me', he said and laughed at the memory.

'But.. you are not angry with her still, are you?', Niki asked.

'I was, at first… but not anymore… I understand why she did that, I would have done the same if I was in her place', he replied and Niki smiled lightly at that.

'You still have some feelings for her?', she asked Jack curiously and he raised an eyebrow at that.

'Jealous?', he asked with a smirk. She chuckled at that trying to hide her little bit of jealousy.

'Probably', she replied and he grinned at that.

'No… I didn't ever had any feelings for her… except maybe anger when she burnt all my rum on the island where we were stranded', he replied making a face at the memory. Niki laughed at that. She could see the honesty in his eyes. She smiled at him with a relief in her heart.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really have no idea how this turned out to be... In the next update you may get a lemon. Thanks for reading. Please keep the reviews coming... Love ya**


	17. The magical touch

**Warning: Mature content ahead. If you are under 16, don't go ahead. **

**Other's enjoy the lemon.**

* * *

'I think we should now finish this last bottle of rum Captain', Niki said handing him the bottle.

Jack opened the cork and they both sat there for a while, just drinking from the bottle silently. They were both feeling very drunk now, though Niki controlled herself after a while. Jack meanwhile finished the remaining rum, and then reclined on his elbows. She just looked at him.

'Can I... ask you... something Jack?', she asked.

'You can ask me anything love', he replied and she realised that he was definitely drunk.

'...Yesterday night… I felt you.. your cock getting hard, when you laid beside me', she said and Jack tipped his head up at her surprised at her words. 'You wanted me to touch you… you were in want of me, weren't you?', she asked. Both of his eyebrows raised up and he finally nodded.

'Aye… I was hard, and you know why love?', he asked and she shook her head slowly. She had a slight idea, but she was confused with the tone of his question so she shook her head in negative.

'Because I had in my arms, the most beautiful young woman in the Caribbean', he replied and she blushed visibly at that. He smirked.

'The young woman whom I adore and respect was in my arms, with eyes…the beguiling blue eyes that can hold a man captive by some force. With the rose pink lips that beg to be tasted. And a nice shapely figure from head to toe, that I have ever seen of any maiden on all of my life's journeys…. So yes Niki, my cock was hard with desire for you. But I knew you needed rest and watching you sleep peacefully,... calmed me down', he replied with a small smile. For the first time he had done this. For the first time he had opened up about his vulnerability in front of a woman. Guess this was the effect of too much rum. But he was not scared today, because this was not just any woman. She was the woman he trusted, and respected a lot.

Hearing him say all those praises to her, she smiled shyly to herself and looked ahead. But his talks had ignited something in her too. And she decided that she will not let go of it, today. Who knows if she will be able to see him again soon, after he left. So she turned and sat facing him.

'... Jack, I want to touch you', she said blushing but boldly. He stared at her for a long moment, and then finally huffed.

'If I weren't so drunk right now, I'd protest against you doing it in this drunk state of yours love. Perhaps if I hadn't been leaving from here soon I'd have demanded that you kept your hands to yourself… but since I am rather possessed by the drink and, in fact, don't know if I'd get the chance to have this moment anytime soon, I am somewhat unable to forsake your offer of… touching', he said with a smirk. Niki leaned towards him, her lips almost touching his.

'I like the way of you saying yes Captain, but a simple "I'd like that" would have been fine too', she whispered with a smile. She started to run a hand on his chest, making goosebumps rise on his arms. But thankfully they went unnoticed by her due to his full sleeved shirt. Feeling his well toned muscles, Niki couldn't help but think about running her hands on his bare chest someday.

In response Jack held her other hand and put it directly on the crotch of his breeches. Niki gasped a little when she felt that he was already hard. She rubbed at him through the fabric and Jack closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her rather urgently, pulling her mouth onto his and pushing his tongue straight inside her mouth. He licked the roof of her mouth with his tongue and nibbled on her lower lip. Niki was enthralled at how expertly he kissed her, and knew exactly what he was doing. She knew he had a lot, in fact years of experience in this art. But at the moment, she didn't really mind it. She could tell that he was rather enjoying himself, as she felt him getting harder and larger beneath her rubbing hand. She moaned into the kiss in delight as his tongue glided inside her mouth.

'Niki..', he gasped pulling away and laid back on the mat, his chest heaving. The sun was almost set now and cast a darker orange shade over them. Niki was entranced as she looked at his manly form bathed into the setting sun's glow, with his head pulled back in pleasure as she continued to rub him. He was breathtakingly handsome. He put his hand on her and stopped her from rubbing.

She looked up at him with a confused look that said "_Did I do something wrong?"_ and he smirked at her. She then watched him trying to untie his breeches, but doing it clumsily due to his drunken state. She giggled and helped him untie his breeches.

Her eyes went wide in surprise as he shoved them down a bit. His… _cock_.. sprang out from the breeches long, and thick, and throbbing with desire. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the throbbing shaft. The moment she touched it Jack hissed where he lay.

'Niki…. Want to touch you love', he demanded urgently and she moved closer to him. She watched as he pulled her dress up first and then the hem of her underdress. She gasped a little as she felt his fingers glide over her thigh, making her shiver and go warm. She flushed visibly at that, and a damp sense of longing settled between her hips. She was suddenly wet, and could feel her own pulse. She grasped his shirt tightly with the other hand making him smile. His hand slowly touched the inside of her thigh and her breath caught in her throat.

'Jack..', she whispered and grabbed his shaft tightly making him growl. She liked the sound and started rubbing his shaft with a slow constant pace.

Jack gently moved his fingers further inside her open drawers, and she gasped as they touched at her wet entrance. It was a struggle to focus on moving her fingers around his cock, when he was teasing her satin folds with his fingers. She pumped her hand on his shaft feeling his loose skin move up and down with her hand over his shaft. She could feel herself turning into jelly against Jack's touch, while his fingers flirted with her folds. He was being careful, she realised, because she was a virgin. But she didn't need him to be careful, she wanted to be touched harder. She drove herself forwards against his hand, and he groaned loudly.

Niki looked down at his throbbing cock and remembered that she was supposed to be rubbing on it, which she seemed to have stopped to feel the wondrous sensations in her body. She resumed moving her hand on it and then looked at Jack who had his head tipped back, eyes closed and mouth opened slightly. Swear on horizon, he looked heavenly.

'Ohh Niki... you're going to be the death of me love', he whispered. He moved his fingers insistently on her nub, and against her entrance. Niki fought to keep her hands moving on his shaft, moving her thumb up and around it's tip, which seemed to make him crazy with want. He squirmed where he lied on the mat and, she felt nice that he was enjoying her touch. But the next second she moaned loudly as she felt his finger slide inside her. Suddenly she felt everything getting warm and tight inside.

Jack then slowly moved his finger in and out of her, making her moan in pleasure. In response she increased her pace on his shaft. Just when she became familiar to the feel of his finger moving in her, Jack inserted two more fingers inside.

'Ahh..', she cried in surprise, her breathing ragged. Jack smiled as he saw her close her eyes, and squirm around his hand. He gave her few seconds to get accustomed to his fingers in her, and then moved them in and out of her. She too moved her hand faster on him. She let her head fall back, and rolled around her hips forward onto his fingers. Jack taking the hint, moved his hand faster inside her and her moans grew louder in pleasure.

Jack immediately put his other hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, so that he could swallow her moans. She kissed him back wildly as his fingers worked her.

'Huhh... Jack', she cried out breaking the kiss.

Suddenly it was like a gunshot heard inside her head. Her eyes closed tightly shut, making her see blackness and she felt pleasure waves travel throughout her body. She gasped as her body clamped and clenched around Jack's expert fingers, and she started to move her hand more firmly around him. When she felt the blissful feeling slowly leaving her body, he slipped his hand out of her dress, wiped his hand on the mat.

'I am close love… and I... ohh Niki', he mumbled.

Holding her hand on his cock, he turned around on his left side making her hug him from the back. She realised why he did that. So she raised up on her elbow beside him, and slid his shirt up for him, revealing his scarred stomach. He tipped back his head to look at her and smiled. She smiled back. He clamped her hand tighter and increased the pressure she was using on him. He moved their hands together rather viciously for a few moments. And then finally closed his eyes tight shut in pleasure. The white fluid shot out of his cock in erratic bursts, and she felt his cock soften after that.

Niki handed him a towel that she brought with the basket of food, and he cleaned the mess. After cleaning themselves and having their clothes straightened, they lied down beside each other.

'That was… umm… what did you do to me Jack', Niki whispered in amazement staring up at the stars.

'What? Haven't you ever touched yourself before, love?', Jack asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

'I have… but the feeling was never so intense, this was almost magical', she replied turning her head to look at him and he laughed. She realised it was the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard.

'Well maybe there's a difference in the woman's touch than a man's', he said chuckling that made her laugh too.

As their laughter died down, they decided to call it a day and head back home. This time Niki rode Storm while Jack sat behind her. When they reached home she tied Storm securely in his stable, and both Jack and her went inside.

'Jack…', she called and he stopped midway on the stairs to look back at her. 'For your remaining days here, can I sleep with you in the bedroom?', she asked.

'Would it make you feel comfortable, love?', he asked and smirked.

'It'd make me feel happy', she replied with a smile.

'Good enough for me', he said and bowed for her to lead the way to the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and he followed. Both of them lied down on the bed.

'Thanks for the great food and a nice day Niki… and for the rest', he said looking at her.

'So, I was as good as a whore in Tortuga then?', she asked smiling but he could see the bit of sadness in it. He glared at her angrily and shook his head firmly.

'Never... compare yourself to them love. You are not like them. You are different, in many ways… For one you are really kind and caring to me and to everyone for that matter, and I adore you. So put your kind and caring head in my arms, and let's kindly get to sleep', he said extending his arm for her to put her head on it.

'You really are very drunk Jack', she commented with a smile and laid her head on his arm.

'Then I will sleep like a baby beside you', he said holding her close and falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: First of all I am so sorry that I am late to update this. My schedule has become really busy after getting enrolled into he PhD programme. But I promise that I will do my best to update this. **

**Secondly, this was my first attempt to write a lemon... I am really not sure about how it turned out. Please let me know what do you guys think about this. **

**Please leave your valuable reviews... love you all**


	18. The goodbye

A couple of days later, Niki woke up early to find her head resting on Jack's chest. She smiled remembering the night before. They had been talking about their childhood. She listened to Jack's childhood and teen adventure stories very attentively, and she enjoyed them. Then she recounted some of her childhood memories. But a few minutes later she started to get sleepy. And she neither realised when she reclined from her siting position nor when her head dropped on his chest. But if she had looked back at his face a few moments ago, she would have known that Jack had already fallen asleep while listening to her.

Niki smiled as she looked at his innocent, peaceful face as he slept. But then her smile faded, as she realised that tomorrow will be the last day she will be able to wake up beside him. Jack had decided to leave for Tortuga tomorrow in a vessel that transported the supply of rum to Tortuga. She became sad at the thought of him leaving. But then she remembered that he said he will come back and she trusted him. So she smiled at the thought of meeting him again. She got up carefully so as not to wake him up, got freshened up noiselessly and got out of the room. Carefully she closed the door so as not to make any sound that will disturb him. She turned around and found Jonathan standing there.

'Good morning Papa', she greeted him awkwardly but he just smiled at her knowingly. She realised that her father knew about her sleeping with Jack, and also that he didn't have any problem with that

'Morning darling', he greeted her back. 'How is he?', he asked indicating to the closed door.

'He is fine now… still asleep', she replied. They both walked down together and she busied herself in the kitchen while John stood leaning against the door of the kitchen.

'You really like him don't you?', he asked his daughter.

'Who Jack?... No Papa it's nothing like that. We are just friends', she replied.

'Oh come on baby girl, I am your father. I know what goes on in your heart', John said to her. Niki turned around to look at her father and smiled.

'Even if I do like him Papa, it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel that way for me… and he is leaving tomorrow, he has other works to do', she said in a mater of fact manner.

'So what you can also go with him. Niki my love, Jack is a really nice guy. An excellent captain too. And he is the best man I could ever wish for you to be with. If you two love each other, there will be nothing stopping me from blessing you two happiness', he said holding her shoulders.

'You look too far father. I am not sure if I love him, and even if I do, he surely doesn't love me back…. And as much as I'd like to go on a voyage with him, he doesn't have a ship right now so he won't take me. Also I can't leave you alone Papa', she said giving him a peck on the cheek and turned her attention back to the work. 'Plus I have a life and responsibilities here, I am the doctor of Roserta. And if I leave, who will help you in the farm work!', she responded.

'Don't you worry about me sweetheart, I am not alone. I will have Margaret help me plus I have my friends here. And about you being the doctor, you are not the only doctor here my love. So you can go seek your horizon whenever you feel like', John assured her. She turned around and hugged her father.

'Ohh thank you Papa… I will go on a voyage soon enough, but not now. When Jack returns with his pearl, I will join his crew', she said smiling happily and he smiled back at her.

* * *

And finally the day of Jack's departure had come…

Jack woke up to find Niki sleeping beside him. He realised that she was holding his hand tightly as she slept. He smiled. The prospect of saying bye to her was not a very good one. It was going to be difficult for him too. For a moment he considered leaving without telling her and letting her sleep. But he knew if he did that, she will kill him next time she sees him. It will hurt her and he didn't want to hurt her. Besides, she did so much for him, he at least owes her a proper goodbye. He got up and the movement made her jerk awake.

'Good morning Doctor', he greeted her with a smile.

'Good morning Captain', she greeted back.

They didn't say anything and started with the routine. Niki freshened up first and went to make breakfast for him. Jack meanwhile freshened up and got ready to leave. At the breakfast table Jack greeted uncle John. They all had the breakfast silently. All of them were sad that Jack was leaving, but knew it was important for him.

After breakfast Jack took uncle John's leave, thanking him for his hospitality. Niki and Jack then left for the ship that Jack was going on. She had packed lots of food for him in a sack, along with some bottles of rum and wine. Finally they reached on the port and stopped in front of the ship. At this point, Niki finally broke the silence.

'So… this is it', she said and looked at him. 'This is where we part ways right!', he nodded at her and she smiled.

'Uhh… Just as a doctor's concern Captain, do you feel any pain or discomfort in any part of your body?', she asked with a smirk.

'None… thanks to you Doctor', he replied smirking back.

'I am glad that you are absolutely fine', she smiled at him. 'So... can't I come with you?', she asked stepping closer to him.

'You know you can't love, and you know why… not now', he said and she nodded.

'I know', she replied and flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 'I will miss you Jack'. Jack was stunned for a moment, but then embraced her back. Wrapping her in a hug, he felt warm and content. Resting his chin on the crook of her neck, he smelt the flowery scent of her hairs. He could feel her heart beating in rhythm with his and smiled sadly, as he realised how hard it was to say bye. How hard it was to leave her and this warmth that she provided, behind.

'I'll miss you too Niki', he whispered in her ear. A lone tear escaped her eye as she broke the hug.

'Will I see you again?', she asked looking into his eyes. He reached and wiped the tear with his thumb.

'Of course you will, love. I will be back', he said assuring her. 'And then, if you wish, you can join my crew', he said with a smile.

'Really? You mean it?', she asked with a shine of excitement in her eyes.

'Every word love', he replied.

'You will really come back for me Jack?', she asked again.

'Of course Niki'

'Can you promise that?', she asked like a child.

'Aye… Doctor Nixia Jay, I promise you that as soon as I set the Pearl free and get it back on the waves, I will come back for you. And then you can come with me for further voyages', he replied honestly making her grin. She hugged him again happily. He smiled at her happiness.

Just then the crew of the ship came on and it was time for Jack to leave. So Niki broke the hug and looked at him.

'I guess it's time for you to leave Captain Jack Sparrow', she said and smiled sadly.

'Yes it is', he replied with a hint of sadness.

'Take.. take care of yourself Jack', she said a bit overwhelmed.

'I will… and you too love'

'Bye Jack', she said.

'Bye Niki', Jack replied and turned around to climb the ship. Niki kept watching him as he boarded the ship and then looked at her. She waved him till the ship was on the sea and he was out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is where JacKi part ways... I know it was a no very merry, but i promise the next one will be.**

**And about the next update I want to ask you guys something. I can finish this story in the next chapter with another 2000 words or so... Or I can continue it and write more chapters with I don't know 15000+ or so words.**

**So I want you guys to tell me what you want. Do you want me to finish the story here with a happy note? Or do you want me to continue?**

**Please tell me your opinios in the reviews. I will decide what to do based on your responses. Thank you for reading... Love you all**


	19. Back with the Pearl

It's been almost ten months since Jack had left from the Isla-de-roserta. And finally today, after beating Salazar, Jack had his beloved Black Pearl back. But this happiness came with the sorrow of losing his frienemy Hector. At least he was able to save his daughter. And now everything seemed normal over the seas.

But during this period, in all these ten months, there was something which was not right. Jack's luck had left his side, the crew had been dissatisfied with his captainship, and he had almost been in the claws of death. When his crew had abandoned him for a while, he felt himself alone and helpless. But then he touched his new trinket and realized that she still had faith in him. Even if everybody else left him, he was certain she would never leave him. When he was sitting on the floor of the jail cell, knowing that next day his execution was planned, he took the trinket in his hands which Niki had made for him before he left the roserta island. He looked at it and found his confidence come rushing back to him.

He knew that she trusted him and had faith in him. He knew that nothing will happen to his life the next day, because he had to fulfill his promise to her. And that is what happened. He was not only saved from the execution next day, but also started on an adventure that gave him a chance to set the pearl free. Made him help his old friend Will's son Henry. He found the Trident of poseidon with the help of Carina Barbossa and Henry Turner, and could break every curse that had been on the entire ocean.

And here was Jack today at the wheel of his beloved Black Pearl as it's Captain, with his loyal and faithful crew, his compass pointing him towards what his heart wanted, sailing towards Isla-de-roserta. He didn't, know what was that something that was wrong all this time, but he could sure say that he missed his best friend Niki a lot. And now he was gonna keep his word and go back to her.

It was almost night and Jonathan was yet to come home. After attending to the last of the patients a little while ago, Niki had closed the door of her clinic and was now doing some house cleaning. While cleaning her sword, she remembered the lessons with Jack and smiled. It had been ten months since he left, and Niki really missed him.

But she knew he will come back, as he had promised. And she had complete faith on his words. No matter how long it takes for him to be back with the Pearl, she was ready to wait. So she continued her work and sang.

Don't know why,

this happens with life

Suddenly this heart,

after someone departs,

Remembers about his

Little little facts…

Don't know why…

She remembered every moment spent with Jack. Their jokes, small banters, the fishing training, his swordsmanship lessons. The way he praised her cooking, their kisses, his protectiveness about her, the moments in the farm, his mingling with her father. Everything made her smile.

Those stranger moments,

That past yesterday,

changing colours today,

making this heart race,

Are playing tricks

Don't know why, those stranger moments

She whistled some music and sang again..

Don't know why,

this happens with life

Suddenly this heart,

after someone departs,

Remembers about his

Little little facts…

Don't know why...

But she stopped as she felt a tug at her heart. She felt someone's presence and she knew who it was. She froze.

'Jack', she whispered, just loud enough that he heard it.

Jack had come few moments ago, and found her cleaning the house. But he also heard her singing, which made him stop at the door, so as not to make her stop her singing. He leaned against the door and listened to her beautiful melodious voice. Hearing the song's lyrics he realized that they were apt for their situation, and felt that she might be singing it for him. He took some steps forwards and stepped noiselessly in the house. But then suddenly she stopped singing and he saw her freeze. Then she whispered his name. He was surprised would be an understatement. He was stunned that she felt his presence and called his name.

Niki smiled widely sensing his presence and turned around. And there he was standing just a few feet away in front of her.

'Jack', she called with a grin and he grinned back. She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He instinctively caught her by the waist and hugged her back.

'Goodness, It's so good to see you!', she spoke in his hairs.

'You too Niki', he replied. Niki broke the hug and stood in front of him still a bit stunned.

'I.. I don't believe you are here… Is this real.. Or it's a dream?', she asked sheepishly and Jack smirked at that.

'Well Doctor, you can check if it's a dream very easily… And I can help you with that', he said.

'Really?', she asked and he nodded. 'How?', she asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Oww…', she cried out the next second as Jack pinched her arm. 'Alright.. I am not dreaming. You are really here Captain', she said rubbing her arm where he pinched. Jack couldn't control himself and laughed at that. Niki too joined in the laughter.

'Ohh I am so glad that you are back', Niki spoke as their laughter subsided.

'And I am glad that you dreamt of me, love', Jack winked at her making her mouth form a perfect "O". She smacked him playfully and he chuckled. She kept hitting him and he tried to hold her hands. Finally he held both of her wrists, turned her around holding her hands in a cross, so that he hugged her from the back.

'I am glad to see you too love', Jack whispered in her ears making her smile. But suddenly she realized something.

'Wait a minute', she cried out and turned around in his arms. He left her, surprised due to her sudden cry and looked at her bewildered. 'You are here… I mean you've come back… so does that mean...you've… you've got the Pearl?!', she asked with curiosity. Jack nodded with a grin and her eyes widened happily.

'Aye, the Black Pearl is free and out on the waves again', Jack replied with a genuine smile. She squealed in happiness.

'I want to see her and I want to meet your crew too', she demanded like a child that made him chuckle.

'Sure you will doctor, but not right now. It's late, all the crew is in some tavern here, and the most important thing… is that I am really hungry', he told her with a pout and she smiled. 'So it would be really kind of you, if I could just have the honour Lady Niki, of eating something that is made by your magical hands!', he requested with a bow to her.

'It will be my pleasure, Sir Sparrow', Niki bowed back and they started to laugh again. Jack sat on the dining table while Niki brought the food for him. His eyes lit up as he saw the roasted chicken and the steaming spinach tomato stew on the plate. Without waiting for even a second, he let himself indulge in the delicious food. It made Niki happy to see him enjoy her food.

'Why didn't you bring your crew here as well, I could have met them?', she asked as she brought a dish for herself and sat beside him.

'Because they were thirsty for rum as we were short of it on the ship… so they went to the tavern, and I wanted to meet you first so I came here', he replied and Niki felt the butterflies in her stomach as he said he wanted to meet her first. A small blush crept up her face, which thankfully went unnoticed by him because of his complete attention on eating.

'I am honoured Captain Sparrow', she smirked and he looked up at her. His face flushed both due to her smirk and as he realized the meaning of her words. But he hid it effectively by smirking back. He was about to reply when he heard a voice from the door.

'He he… Jackie my boy!', Jonathan exclaimed with open arms to welcome Jack and Jack couldn't help but grin at him.

'Hey uncle John', Jack got up and hugged him as Jonathan walked over to the table.

'I saw Black Pearl anchored on the decks and I knew you'd be here', Jonathan said sitting on the table beside Jack while Niki served him dinner.

'Aye, I have been looking forward to eat dinner made by your daughter', he said grinning. Uncle John grinned at him in return.

All of them had their dinner, with Jack and Jonathan catching up about the past ten months. After dinner all of them sat eating the freshly cut fruits that Niki had cut for them. Finally after a while, uncle John bid both Niki and Jack good night and went to retire in his room.

'So, Jack what say, we also get to sleep? I want to see the Pearl and meet your crew tomorrow', Niki asked.

'Okay Doctor Niki', Jack replied with a smile. She got up and started to lead Jack towards the staircase.

'Your warm bed awaits you Captain Sparrow', she pointed to the bedroom upwards and indicated him to go ahead. He gave her a knowing look.

'Doctor... neither am I sick right now, nor injured and I don't have a habit of luxury either..', Jack said and Niki nodded at him confused by what he was saying. 'So what's your excuse today for leaving your bed and offering it to me?', he asked seriously at which she smiled lightly.

'That you've come a long way after a tiring journey and you need rest', she replied simply as if it was a thing of common sense.

'And what if I don't want to rest alone in bed tonight?', he asked again.

'Huh..?', she frowned at him.

'What if I need someone to lie beside me, while I ramble about the adventures and struggles I have gone through these last ten months?', he asked looking at her expectantly. A smile graced her lips as she took in the meaning of his words.

'I am all ears for it Captain… lead the way', she replied and he smiled. So Jack led the way to her bedroom and she followed.

As Jack said, Niki lied down beside him while he told her about his adventure of the map that no man can read, and the trident of poseidon. About meeting the son of his old friends, about the enemy Captain Salazar, and about his almost happened forced wedding which made her laugh loudly. He also told her about his near death that the british government had sentenced to him. About the helplessness and loss of hope that he felt the day before the sentence. At this Niki held his hand and looked at him with assuring eyes that everything is fine. He smiled at her confidence in him. He then continued his story and both of them fell asleep still holding hands. Somewhere in the middle of the night Niki cuddled close to Jack, with her head on his shoulder. Her hand on his chest with her palm resting right over his heart, while his hand encircled her waist protectively. It was the most peaceful sleep Jack had after complete ten months.

* * *

**Okay, so finally I have decided to continue this story... it will have few more chapters, but I cannot say about when I will be able to update, becuase of lack of time for writing. But I will make the chapters as much enjoyable as possible.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this ahead and you guys will shower me with your reviews :-)**


End file.
